A new face out of the race
by cleopatra1
Summary: The sequel to A new face in the race! Emily's and Lucky's feelings are growing for each other, but will they be told when others stand in the way?Brazen, Luckily, L&L. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

A new face out of the race Chapter 1  
  
Emily walked toward the Spencer house. She was supposed to help Lucky baby- sit Lulu over the weekend. His parents were going to have some time without the kids in the mountains. She walked up the porch, and rang the bell. No answer. They must be in the back. She walked down the stairs, around the house and opened the gate. Sure enough, there was Lucky kneeling by Lulu. Lulu looked disgusted, and looked over at Emily.  
  
"Emily!" Lulu ran to her. "Lucky's being mean!"  
  
Emily smiled and looked over at him. Over the years they've known each other, he started looking more mature. His blue eyes were getting all the girls attention, and his blond hair was in spikes. He had started getting muscles when Jason was just adopting her, but now they were much bigger. He also gained some weight throughout the years so he wasn't the stick he used to be. "Is he?" Emily smiled. He was getting way too cute.  
  
Lulu looked up at her and nodded.  
  
Lucky smiled and stood up, and walked over to where they were. Lulu hid behind Emily's legs. "Come on Lulu, its just a little spider." He held out his hand, and there was a baby tarantula in his hand.  
  
"It's not little! It's huge!" Lulu said.  
  
Emily looked at Lulu. "Lucky just put it somewhere it won't get near Lulu."  
  
Lucky did as she said and walked to the front of the house and put it a few houses away. He looked back to where Emily and his sister were standing. He'd do anything Emily said these days. She had grown her hair down to the middle of her back. Her eyes sparkled when she was happy and smiling. She was the stick she always was, but she was growing into a woman. It was no wonder she turned any head. Lucky shook his head and headed back, he shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She was his best friend for god's sake!  
  
"What took you so long?" Emily asked as he closed the gate.  
  
"You said to put it where Lulu wouldn't get near it." Lucky shrugged.  
  
"Why do you take everything so literally?" Emily glared.  
  
Because I'm a mindless slave when it comes to you? He thought, but changed the subject, " Where's Lulu?"  
  
"Inside. She wanted some water." Emily answered, well aware of him changing the subject. It was so odd between them lately. Because she started liking him more than a friend. She knew this happened between some friends who were boy and girl, but never expected it to happen between them.  
  
"So, what's up?" He sat next to her on the stairs in the backyard and looked over at her. Of course, he ended up staring at the lips and wondered what if would be like to kiss her just once. The need to kiss her was starting to get too hard to resist, but somehow he did.  
  
"Except Crumley being a real unpleasant chick?" Emily questioned. "Nothing."  
  
"No talk of school! It's the weekend!" Lucky said after a few seconds. Silence fell and they looked into each other's eyes. They stared at each other until Lulu came out and broke the trance.  
  
"Emily! Did I show you my new coloring book daddy got me?" Lulu asked.  
  
Emily shook her head and Lulu grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Lucky stared at their invisible tracks and sighed. Why was he feeling this way?  
  
Cleopatra: Hey! This is the start of the sequel, good, bad, what is it? Anyway, I started an idea with reviews and updates. I get two or three reviews (not by the same person) and I'll update. SO that's the way it's gonna be. So click that review button. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, since I didn't think I would need to do this I didn't in the first chapter. But guess what? I need to. In this chapter you will meet Melissa. She is mine. I owe her. Okay? Good.  
  
Author's note: Okay, just to justify some things. Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. Second, in the first chapter there was a sentence about the name Crumley. She was an old teacher that I had and was about to kill at the end of the year. Thirdly, Melissa is going to be a little spoiled brat and get all the attention. But stories always change. *Wink, wink* And Emily and Jason's relationship is a little hazy for the moment, but it will get better I promise! So we'll have the old relationship as a reviewer asked for. If you have any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to tell me. Please keep reviewing too. Thanks in advance. Now, my friends read on.  
  
A new face out of the race Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, Emily walked down the stairs of the penthouse. She sighed it was Monday. Don't get her wrong she loved school and learning new things, but after a long weekend she wanted it to continue. She heard the television from the kitchen on. Melissa must be up. She definitely got her earliness from Jason. A little after Brenda and Jason became her legal guardians, Brenda got pregnant. Months later, Melissa was born. Emily entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She poured herself some orange juice and sat down and stared at Melissa. She barely noticed she was around. She didn't until Jason came down.  
  
"Daddy!" She got off the chair and ran toward Jason.  
  
"Hey Melissa. Isn't it a little early to be awake?" Jason asked picking her up.  
  
"Emily's awake." Melissa pointed to Emily. Emily rolled her eyes of course she uses her as an excuse. She has no other use for her.  
  
"Hey em." Jason smiled. "You were too quiet that I didn't notice you."  
  
"Well, I like to hidden and silent." Emily exaggerated.  
  
"I've noticed that long ago. Are you ready for school?" He asked putting Melissa down.  
  
"Not really. But I have time before Lucky picks me up." Emily answered putting her cup in the sink.  
  
"How's he doing?" Jason said sitting in the seat she previously occupied.  
  
"All right. He's relieved to have his dad and mom home."  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me that Melissa and Lulu have a play date in the afternoon. Since your going to go there after school, would you wait until she wants to leave and walk with her home?" Jason asked.  
  
"Whatever." Emily grabbed her shoes and was walking out of the kitchen. Every conversation has to end with Melissa and her plans and wants. She passed Brenda that barely said good morning. She went into the kitchen and mother, father, and daughter had a nice conversation. It was sounded something like:  
  
"Hey sweetheart. How are you today?" Brenda asked happily.  
  
"Great! I am going to Lulu's today to play!" Melissa said excited.  
  
"That sounds great. Are you going to bring your new doll?" Melissa had gotten a new doll yesterday due to her begging to Brenda. When was the last new thing she got? Her birthday. And that was more than half a year ago. Blah, blah, blah. That was the conversation to Emily.  
  
Emily grabbed her stuff and shut the door. But even the slamming door didn't stop the little family from knowing she left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hey everyone! I will make this short, so I won't waste your time. Thanks for the reviews. I feel bad I disappointed you, but it will get better I promise. I have plans...*evil laugh*... Thanks for reading the story and this crap I write for no good reason. Now please read on and later review. Remember I need at least two reviews to update.  
  
A new face out of the race Chapter 3  
  
Emily sat at the Harberview tower entrance steps. She should be use to knowing no one noticed or cared for her. No one except Lucky and her mom. Her dad did this her whole life it shouldn't matter. But it always did. Her dad, she shuttered. She had always feared the guy, but tried hiding it no matter what. She hadn't thought about him in a while too. But ever since Melissa learned to talk, she had been ignored. She wasn't really part of the family anyway. She has always been the adopted kid, never really part of the family.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked her. She jumped and saw a teenage boy.  
  
"You scared me." Emily didn't know what to say except the obvious. He had black hair, green eyes, and wore black clothing.  
  
"Sorry. Aren't you going to answer my question?" He glared.  
  
"The past, present and future." She answered, looking for Lucky's truck.  
  
"Ah. Names Zander Smith." He held out his hand.  
  
"Emily Quartermaine." She shook his hand.  
  
"Well, Emily why are you sitting here?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up." She answered plainly. This "Zander" guy was okay, but she knew better than to trust people.  
  
"Your friend? To where?" Zander asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Emily glared at him; she didn't like how he kept asking her questions.  
  
"Well, a girl like you is known to catch attention." Zander said hoping for a reaction.  
  
"Like I got yours?" Emily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I doubt I was the only person who did." Zander stared at her as if looking for an answer.  
  
Emily saw Lucky's truck pull in the parking lot. 'Good timing Lucky' she thought, she wanted to get away from this creep. "Well, there's my friend. Adios." She said walking away.  
  
Zander smirked. She wasn't going to get away that easily. He will gain her trust when he finds her in school. He especially wanted to go to her school. He picked that high school for one reason. She attended the high school. Part one of his plan was successful. Part two was only beginning. This was going to be easy, he thought. He stood up and walked toward the school. Wouldn't want to be late on his first day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, short note. I want to thank the reviewers; I appreciate their opinions on the story. I also want to apologize for chapter 4 being a little short. And finally I REALLY WANT reviews. So, please review! Thanks in advance.  
  
A new face out of the race Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Lucky." Emily said as she sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey, got everything?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going before we're late." Emily relaxed and put on her seatbelt.  
  
"We're never late. Who was that guy?" Lucky checked his mirror and drove out of the harberview tower parking lot.  
  
"Some kid that just walked up to me and started a conversation. He said his name was Zander." Emily looked over at him. Was it her or did he seem a little jealous?  
  
"I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant. You seemed to want to get away as soon as possible." Lucky glanced at her, but kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"I don't know, but something about that guy I don't like." Emily bristled. He seemed a little too friendly. "Or it might be that it's a Monday." She shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, hard to tell with you and Mondays. You're not exactly a morning person. But I think something happened before you came down." Lucky suspected. She seemed so depressed most of the time. He was starting to get worried.  
  
"Same old mornings. You wake up, shower, go downstairs and are ignored." Emily leaned her head against the back of the car seat.  
  
"Is that it?" Lucky knew Melissa was getting all the attention. But something else was bothering her. He wished she would tell him what it was. He was her best friend, no? Best friends always tell each other what's happening. Well, things were changing between them more than they like to admit, so that's not really true anymore.  
  
Emily looked out the window. Of course something was bothering her. He could tell. He could always tell. If this was true why didn't he realized she liked him more than a friend? "Yeah." Emily reached for her bag as he parked the truck in the parking lot. "I'll see you later." She closed the door and ran toward the school doors.  
  
Lucky sat in his truck and watched Emily go through the doors. He leaned his head against the back of the seat. Something was seriously wrong with her. He was going to find out this afternoon when they were alone. Alone. Wonderful. Chances are he'll do something he'll regret, but the feelings between the two were becoming too hard to resist. Lucky sighed and got out of the car. Why were these things happening to them? 


	5. chapter 5

A new face out of the race Chapter 5  
  
Emily and Lucky sat on Lucky's bed in his room doing math homework. Though for both it was hard to focus. They kept stealing looks at each other. Lucky finally gave up and put his book, homework and pencil down. "Em? Can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" Emily finished the last problem and looked back at Lucky.  
  
"I know something is up. What is it? And no lies either." Lucky looked at her sharply.  
  
"Leave it alone Lucky." Emily closed her book and walked to her backpack. She was obviously trying to avoid him, so he walked over to stand in front of her.  
  
"Emily, its obviously bothering you. This is Lucky. Your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything. Or has that changed?" Lucky asked, putting his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't try to escape his questions.  
  
Emily looked at Lucky. She immediately tensed. They were too close to each other. Not to mention the thoughts and feelings she was feeling were not to be happening. She found herself lost in his eyes. They were wide with worry. She hated worrying him. She didn't know if she should tell him what was bothering her.  
  
"Em. Tell me." Lucky urged gently.  
  
"I..." She started to say, but heard chaos in the living room. "What's all that noise?"  
  
Lucky sighed, the one time he got her to tell him something, and there comes a distraction. "I don't know, let's check it out." He took his hands off her shoulders and walked toward the door. He opened it and Emily followed him out, closing the door as she left.  
  
They got to the living room and saw lulu and his mom near his dad. He must just of gotten back from work. Lucky couldn't believe it, he finally got Emily to tell him what was wrong and this is the distraction? Lucky rubbed his temples.  
  
"Lucky, you okay?" Luke asked seeing Lucky in the living room.  
  
Lucky looked up. "Oh, yeah. Just a headache." He said, looking over at Emily who was looking with worry as well.  
  
"Did you try taking some Excedrin?" Luke asked.  
  
"Um, no. I think I'll go try that." Lucky walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He sat on the toilet and sighed. Nothing was going his way these days.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke looked at Emily. "Hey. Is something wrong with Lucky?"  
  
"I believe its just hormones Mr. Spencer." Emily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, those hormones keep getting worse by the year. Makes me glad Lulu is still too young for them." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you are. Imagine having a daughter and son going through them." Emily stated.  
  
"I don't want to imagine that, I can barely hang on with one kid going through them. Now, enough about the Spencer family. What's up with you?"  
  
"The usual." Emily shrugged.  
  
"Laura is making dinner, won't you and Melissa stay?" Luke asked  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but me and Melissa are expected to be back soon." Emily looked at her watch. Thank god, Lucky wasn't around. He would be able to see she was lying easy. But she really wanted to leave before Lucky came back and pressed her to tell him what was wrong with her.  
  
"Okay, then. Melissa is in Lulu's room." Luke said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Who said my name?" A voice demanded from behind. Emily turned and saw Melissa.  
  
"I did. We're leaving." Emily went to Lucky's room and got her backpack.  
  
Melissa followed. "Why? I want to stay longer!" she commanded.  
  
"Too bad. I want to leave." Emily made sure she had everything and put it on her back.  
  
"Mommy and daddy said I could stay as long as I want!" Melissa stomped her foot.  
  
Emily sighed. "Fine, stay. I don't care." Emily walked over to the door of Lucky's room.  
  
"Mommy and daddy won't be too happy." Melissa argued, even though she won the first argument.  
  
"It'll be worth it. I can finally be the center of attention." Emily said stepping out of Lucky's room. She smirked. If anything, Melissa doesn't like Emily being the center of attention.  
  
"No! Wait! I'll get my stuff." Melissa ran to Lulu's room. Emily smiled she finally beat that brat. Emily stepped out of the room and ran into Lucky.  
  
"Hey Lucky. Did you take some Excedrin?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel better." Lucky lied. "You leaving?" He glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, I have some work to do. I'll see you in the morning." She walked away with Melissa running to catch up without letting him say a pleasant goodbye.  
  
Lucky sighed, closed his door and went to the kitchen as he heard the front door close.  
  
"Hey. Feeling better?" Luke sat at the kitchen table as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah. Drugs do some work." Lucky sat in a chair across from his dad and watched his mom start dinner.  
  
"That's good. Is everything okay between you and Emily?" Luke asked. He could sense tension between the two.  
  
"Yeah, but that answer might not work for Emily. Something is seriously up." Lucky leaned back on the chair.  
  
"You don't know?" Luke asked and Lucky shook his head. "That's surprising."  
  
"Tell me about it." Lucky looked down the street through the window hoping to see Emily and Melissa walking.  
  
"I'm sure she will tell you in time." Luke smiled. He saw the look in Lucky's eyes when Emily was mentioned. There was definitely more than friendship between the two. He suspected it was about time too.  
  
"I hope so." Lucky continued staring out the window, all thoughts on Emily. Luke sat and watched Lucky's behavior. If this was in front of Laura, she wouldn't have seen how worried he was. But it couldn't miss his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Emily woke up in a sweat and kept back from screaming. She hugged the blankets tight around her. She closed her eyes to get the nightmare from her mind. It's been bothering her for about a week. It was becoming scarier and too real in her mind. She blinked to keep the tears of fear from falling. She learned since she was young not to show fear. But the feeling that something bad was going to happen scared her worse. With that thought, Emily got out of bed and walked from her room, down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some water. She sat in silence until Jason came down.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing down here?" Jason asked and sat in a chair.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She answered, staring at her water.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Are you okay?" Jason asked as he watched her stare.  
  
"Of course." She answered. In all truth she was far from all right. The only thing she wanted to do was go to Lucky and hug him tight. She felt so safe and secure when she was around him. And that's the only thing she wants right now, to feel safe and protected.  
  
"Are you sleeping?" Jason looked closely at her.  
  
"Yeah, just cause I can't sleep one night doesn't mean I'm not." Emily justified.  
  
"That's true, but your pallor and the forming of bags under your eyes are proving your lying." Jason pointed out.  
  
How would you know if I'm lying even if I had physical changes? Emily thought bitterly. She let her thoughts go back to where Jason was convincing her to go home with him. She felt so...wanted. Then reality hit, Brenda found out she was pregnant. Emily shook her head. It was all about pity. Jason wanted to give her a better life. In a way he had, he gave her food and all the necessities. But she could do without those. She never told anyone, not even Lucky, what she really wanted. To be loved. She wanted to be loved, was that so hard to ask? She always snuck out at night when she was living with her dad and looked through the windows of other families. Hugs, kisses, conversation. It seemed like a curse, a curse that told her she could never have that. Then she was adopted, she was so excited she would finally be loved and needed. Well, that didn't happen, now did it?  
  
"Emily?" Jason asked, trying to get her attention.  
  
Emily walked over to the sink and put her glass in it. "I'm going to bed." Emily said finally, walking away and up to her bedroom, leaving Jason alone.  
  
Author's Note:I have no idea when I'm gonna update this story again, because I seem to have trouble writing the next chapters, so I hope updating chapter 5 and 6 is gonna keep you satisfied until I can write chapter 7 at least. If you will hit the review button, I hope that will help my block on the story, or just do it cause I need some feedback. Well, thanks for reading and your future patience. 


	7. Chapter 7

A new face out of the race Chapter 7  
  
Walking down the main hall of Port Charles High Emily made her way to her locker. It wasn't without fault, she ran into someone once again. Emily kneeled down to collect her books.  
  
"I'm so sorry about..." Emily looked up and saw Zander. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a student here." Zander simply stated.  
  
"Since when?" Emily picked up her books and stood up to walk away.  
  
"Today." Zander said. Emily heard everyone talking about the new kid at school, but didn't really care.  
  
"Well, welcome to Port Charles High School in that case." Emily said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going." Emily walked around him, but he grabbed her wrist gently.  
  
"Wait, I was wondering if you would show me around Port Charles on Saturday." Zander stated and waited for an answer. He got one, but not from her.  
  
"She can't." Lucky answered, coming near Zander and Emily. Emily looked confused. "She is helping me clean my dad's club." He finished, looking at Emily's face.  
  
"I was?" Emily said. She hadn't remembered she was. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot." Emily said, following Lucky's lead.  
  
"I guess, I'll have to find another person in that case." Zander said smoothly. A little too smooth. "I'll see you on Monday." He walked away and turned into the main stairwell.  
  
Emily glared at Lucky as he watched Zander until he was out of sight. He turned his gaze back to Emily's face.  
  
"What was that about?" She growled, obviously not too happy with Lucky at the moment.  
  
"What do you mean? I just helped you get out of plans you obviously didn't want to do." Lucky explained and looked over at the stairwell again. Something about that guy was unnerving. Or it might just be jealousy, he thought. Jealousy? No way was he jealous. Just because Zander was getting a little cozy with Emily doesn't mean he was jealous. He just got a bad feeling from Zander that was it.  
  
"I could of done that without your help Lucas Lorenzo." Lucky winced, if she just called him Lucas Lorenzo, then he was in big trouble. Though he couldn't deny how hot she looked when she was mad. He thought about what to say to that, but kept coming back to the idea that he was jealous. Okay, he admitted it. He was jealous.  
  
Lucky flashed his Spencer grin and tried with his charms to get into her good graces. "I was going to ask for you to help me anyway." He lied. "I knew you had no plans Saturday and you wouldn't say no."  
  
"I might of said no, but now that you announced it to Zander, I can't." She said trying to keep her temper in line. If Lucky thought she was some damsel in distress, he was mistaken.  
  
Lucky inwardly groaned. Spencer charms didn't work this time around. He knew Emily's independence was her favorite virtue. Not to mention she was distracting his thoughts in her present position. Her hands were crossed with her books to her chest and her short skirt she was wearing revealed how long her legs were. He let his gaze go from her body to her face. Her brown eyes sparkled with anger. Her hair glistened in the light. Her lips were partially open, waiting for a reply. What would if be like to taste them just once?  
  
"Lucky!" She shouted getting impatient for a reply. It certainly got him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ummm..." Lucky mumbled. What did she say again? "Be at my dad's club at ten on Saturday." Emily's face crunched together in confusion. "I'll see you then." Lucky retreated down the hall. He knew he was taking the coward's way out, but all he could do was leave to prevent him acting on his feelings.  
  
Emily stared at Lucky's retreating form. What was that about? One minute their having an argument and the next Lucky is practically checking her out? Then, he gives an incoherent answer to a question she didn't even ask. She just shook her head and continued down the hall. She needed to get to the penthouse. Brenda and Jason decided to have a nice dinner as a family. She snorted. Family? What a joke. She wasn't even part of the family and yet they told her to come. What was happening to her relationships and her life? 


	8. Chapter 8

A new face out of the race Chapter 8  
  
Emily sat at the dining table staring at the meal Brenda made. It was supposed to be lasagna, though it neither tasted nor looked like lasagna. She looked across the table at Brenda. Jason sat on her right, and Melissa at her left. They were having a conversation, but she stopped listening a while ago. It must have been a happy conversation, everyone was laughing while she sat and stared at the meal. Emily, much to her dismay, tuned the conversation back.  
  
"That's great Melissa. I bet everyone was happy for you." Brenda said happily. She thought this family meal was going great.  
  
"Yeah, you have to show us your picture tomorrow when you get it back. What do you think about it Emily?" Jason asked, bringing her into the conversation.  
  
"Uh, that's great." Emily said, knowing nothing of the conversation.  
  
"How's your grades Emily?" Brenda asked. She took a bite of the meal, but immediately regretted it.  
  
"Above average." Emily said, in all truth she had all A's. She was also valedictorian presently. Not that they actually cared about that.  
  
"That's wonderful." Brenda happily commented. Emily would have liked to roll her eyes. "You're becoming a great role model for Melissa." Emily's hands turned into fists. Role model for that brat?  
  
"What do you think of my Lasagna?" Brenda asked everyone. She was trying to improve her cooking skills. In all honesty, it wasn't working.  
  
"It's wonderful mommy." Melissa said. Emily leaned her head against the back of her chair. Doesn't she ever stop sucking up?  
  
"It's interesting." Jason commented, actually telling some truth.  
  
"Emily?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Do you want the truth or do you want a lie?" Emily questioned her. She's had about all of this Brenda thinking everything was just peachy.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Brenda was confused and angry that Emily would dare lie to her.  
  
"I can lie to your face like that little brat you gave birth to or I can tell you truth of this meal you call 'lasagna'." Emily said, finally losing her temper with her legal guardians.  
  
Brenda stood up. "Emily! Apologize for that comment right now." She demanded angrily.  
  
Emily stood up, knocking her chair away. After four years she had had enough of Brenda and her thinking everything is just dandy. She's had it with being ignored. She's had it with Jason thinking he could just tell her to trust him after she was vulnerable after seeing him kill her father. She's had it with Melissa think and act like she is the whole world and a bag of chips. "No! I will not apologize when I speak the truth. You spoil that kid rotten and give her all the attention. You know I'm right. And you just sit there and deny it. You sit and pretend that everything is just perfect. It's a lie! Nothing is perfect!" She shouted.  
  
Jason stood up and tried calming Emily down. "Emily, calm down."  
  
"No, I won't calm down. I've been here for four years and everything I've said is a lie. You haven't even realized it. You just haven't cared. These last four years have been hell. Brenda just sits here and acts like everything is great in the world. The world isn't like that. Melissa just sits there, acting all innocent, having no respect for me. You don't care she is your child, your creation. What am I? Just some vulnerable preteen you took in when I was twelve." Emily looked back over at Jason. "You have been the worst. After you just murdered my father, you talk to me and tell me to trust you. Why do you think I have trust issues? Because everyone I trust breaks that trust. You only took me in because you felt guilty taking my father away. I could careless if he was living today. That guy hit and abused me, told me I was nothing. He was right. I am nothing! And you know what else I realized. You're no different from my father except for the physical abuse!" Emily stopped her speech and stood there and observed the three of them.  
  
"Emily! How dare you say that! We took you in and gave you shelter and food. If you're thinking all that I want you out of here immediately!" Brenda pointed to the door.  
  
"Gladly." Emily seethed and ran upstairs, and grabbed her backpack. She went back down the stairs and slammed the door leaving all she had gained from the last four years behind.  
  
Author's note: Harsh words, I know. I am sorry if this insults anyone, just don't flame me for it. I really got into this chapter. Okay, I was so overjoyed to see reviews! Thank you so much and please continue reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

A new face out of the race Chapter 9  
  
Lucky wrapped his hands around him as he walked around Port Charles. Jason had called him late in the night asking him if he knew where Emily was.  
  
*Flashback* Lucky gripped his blanket tight around himself as he turned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He jumped up as his cell rang. He breathed hard and looked over at the clock. It was midnight. He leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?" He said.  
  
"Sorry to wake you Lucky." The voice said.  
  
Lucky recognized the voice automatically. It was Jason.  
  
"Jason? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Lucky asked as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"I was wondering if Emily was with you." Jason sighed deeply in the phone.  
  
"No, why? Is she alright?" Lucky was fully awake now. If anything was wrong with Emily... Then he remembered his nightmare. He was walking around in darkness calling for Emily, but she never called back.  
  
Jason's answer brought him away from remembering his nightmare more. "I don't know, I was hoping she came to you after she screamed bloody murder at us, not that I blame her, we deserved it."  
  
"What happened?" Lucky said, hoping out of bed. He grabbed his shoes, shirt and his coat. He tugged his shirt on quicker than he ever had, even when his family was on the run. He sat back down on the bed and tied his shoes while having his shoulder hold his cell phone near his ear.  
  
"I'm not too sure. We were talking during dinner and after a comment Emily made, Brenda got mad." Jason explained.  
  
"What was the comment?" Lucky asked, interrupting Jason's explanation.  
  
"Emily called Melissa a brat I believe." Jason answered.  
  
"No offense Jason, but she is." Lucky said cautiously. He didn't want to sound rude and disrespectful, but it was the truth. A truth that should have been told long ago, so that this situation wouldn't of happened. Emily would be in the penthouse sleeping and him still sleeping. But it didn't happen that way.  
  
"I know. Anyway Brenda told her to apologize, and she declined and then started off saying how Melissa was treated compared to her, how Brenda pretended everything was okay and how I only adopted her because I felt guilty I killed her last family member. Worst of all, she compared me to her dad." Jason's voice stopped there, not willing words to come after that sentence.  
  
Lucky's mouth just about dropped when he heard the last sentence Why would Emily say something like that? Sure, she was ignored by Jason more than she liked, but he was not even close to what her dad was like. "What happened after that?" Lucky rubbed his face. He had a feeling she was about to burst. He felt bad for Melissa, Jason and Brenda, but won't deny that they deserved it.  
  
"Brenda told her to leave if she felt that way." Jason finished.  
  
"And she did it gladly." Lucky guessed. He finished tying his shoes, put on his coat that held his keys.  
  
"Actually that was her exact words." Lucky could imagine what Jason was doing now. Pacing the penthouse.  
  
Lucky quietly opened the window and climbed through it. "What happened after she left?"  
  
"Brenda put Melissa to bed, and we argued a bit. Brenda said Emily would be back in an hour. I don't want Emily out alone. Especially at this time of night, and I don't think she took a coat with her either." Jason sounded really worried.  
  
Lucky leaned back against the house and thought. She had no coat with this wind supposedly? That wasn't good. Dinner would have been around six, so she would be missing about six hours. That wasn't good either.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So here he was walking around Port Charles for any sign of her. He looked over at his watch. It was 3 am. He'd been looking for three hours, and still he hadn't found her. That equaled nine hours missing. Why did Jason call him so late? He was starting to get really worried. He sighed heavily and sat on a bench. He'd checked everywhere he thought she would go. He'd do anything to hear or know she was okay too. He sighed heavily again. Where was she?  
  
Author: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I was meaning to get this chapter up sooner, but I've had a lot to do. It will be that way for a few weeks, so please be patient with me. I have nothing more to say than to please keep reviewing, it is appreciated. 


	10. Chapter 10

A new face out of the race Chapter 10  
  
The next night...  
  
Luke stood outside Jason's penthouse, waiting for an answer. A few moments later the door opened. Jason looked at him. "Hey Luke. What are you doing here?" Jason asked, opening the door wider. He was hoping it was Emily.  
  
"I'm looking for Lucky. I was hoping he was here." Luke said, coming into the penthouse.  
  
"He's not here. I talked to him last night though." Jason commented.  
  
"You did? I haven't seen him since he went to bed last night." Luke said.  
  
"You haven't seen him since last night? That probably means he hasn't found Emily, yet. This is not looking good." Jason sat down on the sofa heavily.  
  
"What do you mean he hasn't found Emily yet?" Luke said, coming near Jason.  
  
"At dinner last night, Emily and Brenda had an argument. Brenda ended up telling her to leave. She did. Around midnight I think I called him to see if she was there. She wasn't." Jason explained lamely. He wished last night didn't happen.  
  
"Brenda said for her to leave?" Luke questioned. Jason nodded. "Never expected that. What did Emily say to make her say that?" Luke sat down by Jason.  
  
"Emily called Melissa a brat, Brenda took it personal." Jason said.  
  
"Of course, she would. What's Brenda doing now?" Luke looked around the penthouse.  
  
"She's doing exactly Emily said she was doing." Jason answered, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What'd Emily say?" Luke said, interested.  
  
"She said she was pretending like everything was perfect. She was right. I look back, and there haven't been a time when Brenda hasn't pretended everything was okay. When Melissa called me daddy before mommy. She just pretended she wasn't hurt by that. When we were having a hard time, she didn't argue, she just agreed with everything. Why haven't I seen it before? She hasn't once got angry these last four years. Even in the hardest times." Jason admitted. He was married to her and he didn't even notice how Brenda was acting?  
  
"Something else she said hit you hard. What was it?" Luke asked as a friend, it was really bothering him.  
  
"Emily said I was acting like her father without the abuse." Jason said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Luke asked, he was appalled Emily said such a thing. Besides, she hasn't said a word about her father to anyone since they met.  
  
"I don't know. Something was bothering Emily all week. She said he hit her. Was she having memories or nightmares?" Jason wondered out loud.  
  
"I knew Emily didn't have a great childhood, but to hurt a sweet girl, like Emily like that? Makes me happy Bowen is dead." Luke shook his head.  
  
"Well, him being dead isn't a problem anymore. It's Emily and Lucky. Where could they be?" Jason asked Luke, maybe he'd have a clue.  
  
"I don't know. Lucky would of come home or even called by now." Luke said. Something was wrong. He has had the feeling that something was going to happen for a few days. Why did he ignore it?  
  
"I don't think he would of come home, but maybe called. Emily would..." Jason shook his head. "I don't know what she'd do." What kind of parent is he? He wondered.  
  
"Your right, he wouldn't come home without finding Emily first. He cares way too much for her." Luke saw how Emily and Lucky were when together.  
  
"Okay, so let's think the situation through." Luke said calmly. "It's been about 24 hours since Emily left, you called Lucky six hours later. So no one has seen him for about 18 hours." Luke continued when Jason nodded. "Emily wouldn't of left Port Charles. Right?"  
  
"Your right. I doubt she had too much money for a hotel or motel room, so I wouldn't look at those." Jason helped.  
  
"Yeah, even if Lucky found her, he doesn't have that much either. So it's windy and cold, you would want to find some kind of shelter." Luke figured.  
  
"All the restaurants are closed. The only left would be public places or abandoned buildings." Jason finished.  
  
"Okay, so that's where you would be. But wouldn't of Lucky returned or called at least by then? With Emily because she knew she had no where to go." Luke guessed.  
  
"That sounds right, but Emily wouldn't have gone home with Lucky. She knew I would call Lucky." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, but Lucky would of stayed with her then. But he would of talked her into going home with him either way." Luke figured.  
  
"True. Emily would do anything for Lucky. So that leads up back to the getting shelter at an abandoned building." Jason got up from the couch and got his coat. "So let's check every abandoned building."  
  
"It's better than sitting here." Luke stood up and followed Jason, but they stopped when a voice appeared.  
  
"Daddy?" It called. Jason turned to see Melissa dressed in her pajamas on the stairwell.  
  
"Melissa, what are you doing awake?" Jason walked to the stairwell and motioned for Luke to give him a few minutes. Luke nodded and stepped outside.  
  
"Emily's not here. Why isn't she here?" Melissa said, and dragged her newest doll with her down the stairs to where Jason was.  
  
Jason had no idea how to explain to a four year old that her mother kicked her adopted sister out. "Do you remember your mom saying for Emily to leave?"  
  
Melissa nodded. "That's why Melissa." Jason picked her up and walked up the stairs. "Now it's time for bed."  
  
Melissa leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. "I thought mommy was being sarcastic." She murmured.  
  
"She wasn't Melissa, but you shouldn't be worrying about this. I was just going to go get Emily." Jason opened Melissa's bedroom door and put her in the bed.  
  
"You were?" Melissa asked sleepily.  
  
"I was." Jason said, reassuring Melissa. "And when I return, she'll be with me. Okay?" Jason smiled to add extra assurance.  
  
"Okay." Melissa said, clutching her doll and drifted back to sleep. Jason watched her for a moment and turned to leave. He quietly closed the door and went down the stairs. Brenda was in their bedroom, so Melissa wouldn't be alone if anything happened. He grabbed his keys and closed the doors and walked with Luke to the elevator.  
  
Author: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. They made me happy. I took my chemistry test, so I have more time to work on the story. That's all what I wanted to say, except to keep reviewing. Your time spent writing a review is given back when I update. Advanced thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11

A new face out of the race Chapter 11  
  
Lucky woke to a feminine voice calling his name. "Lucky. Lucky, wake up. Please wake up." It called desperately while shaking him. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing a scared looking brunette. He groaned and opened his eyes fully. He tried focusing, but the light was too much, so he shut them again. "Lucky, I know you're awake. Open your eyes." Lucky thought the voice was familiar, but then it clicked. It was Emily. He opened his eyes and stood up. It was a bad move. He had a painful headache. No, make that migraine. "Emily?" He called, hoping everything would stop spinning.  
  
"I think you have a concussion, you should lay back down." She said while assisting him to do that. He leaned back and looked around the room. There were two doors and the floor was wood with a few rugs. There was a table at one corner of the room, while the others were bare. A few other various furniture pieces were spread around the room. The big bed was leaning against one wall. The room was full of purples and golds. The bedspread had purple and gold spirals he noted. It felt unwelcome though. Why? He wondered. Then it clicked. There were no windows or vents.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, immediately getting suspicious of the room.  
  
"I..." Emily stuttered. "I don't know."  
  
A million questions ran through his head. Was the door unlocked? If it was, why was Emily still here? How did Emily get here anyway? Forget that, why was he here? Why were they here? Lucky slowly leaned up and leaned to the side of the bed. He stood up and slowly walked toward the doors, leaning on objects around the room. He made it to the door and tried turning it. Yep, it was locked. He started to sway, but Emily quickly went to his side and led him back to the bed. "What were you doing? What part of 'I think you have a concussion', don't you understand?" She asked sitting next to him.  
  
Lucky just sat back on the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping everything would stop spinning. "Lucky?" She asked with worry in her voice. She gently touched his arm, but he roughly pushed it away. He opened his eyes and saw the hurt on her face. Emily left his side and went to an edge of the bed, away from him. Lucky groaned. Why did he push her away? All she wants is some comfort in this situation. Whatever 'this situation' was. "I'm sorry Em." He apologized.  
  
"That's okay, it just proved my suspicions correct." She gave a small smile. "The best way to make them go away is to sleep."  
  
Lucky shook his head, and immediately regretted it. "Not until I get some things straight." He said closing his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them again, seeing Emily sitting next to him again.  
  
"What things straight?" Emily asked. She knew how stubborn can be, so she didn't push his injury just yet.  
  
"How do you know I had a concussion?" Lucky asked, looking at her.  
  
"I read about it in a book I got from a library." She answered. She couldn't remember if it was an encyclopedia or a regular book.  
  
"Okay. How did we get here?" Lucky asked looking around for the room again.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I was walking after..." Emily stopped. She didn't know if he knew about Friday night.  
  
"Jason called me and told me." Lucky said. He was curious about that night, but now wasn't the time to ask about it.  
  
"Oh, okay. In that case after I left I was looking for some shelter from the wind and I encountered Zander." She explained. Lucky tensed when he heard the name, but she continued nonetheless. "I just wanted to be alone, so I just blew him off. Next thing I know he caught up to me and grabbed me from behind. He put a cloth on my mouth and everything went black. I woke up here with you still unconscious." She explained, playing with her wrist.  
  
"Chloroform." Lucky said. He noticed her playing with her wrist. "Let me see your wrist." He reached for it and Emily didn't fight him. She looked down on the bed when he pulled her long sleeve shirt's sleeve up above it. If he didn't believe Emily's story, this would have been proof. There were greenish bruises on her wrist. He made a mental note to talk to Zander later. He pulled the sleeve back down and let it go. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
Emily looked up at him again. "Okay, your exhausted. You really need to sleep." Emily said pushing his injury now.  
  
"Okay, but only on one condition." Lucky opened his eyes and looked over at her. He was too tired to fight.  
  
Emily gave a puzzled look. "What condition?" She asked. If he'd sleep, she'd do whatever it was.  
  
"You sleep as well." Lucky said and grinned.  
  
"Lucky, I don't need to..." Emily started, but Lucky quickly interrupted her.  
  
"No, Em. You need sleep. Don't deny it, because those bags under your eyes and pale skin aren't the latest fashion." Lucky watched her. He'd make her sleep if he had to. Lucky relaxed when Emily nodded. Emily turned away from him and to the other side of the bed. She laid her head on the other pillow and was out like a light bulb in a matter of seconds. Lucky watched her for a few moments and turned over to where Emily's back was facing him. He put his hands around Emily's waist and pulled her close. He smiled when he smelled her perfume. It was a wondrous smell. He fell asleep a few minutes later listening to her breathing.  
  
Author: Hey, thanks so much for the reviews. And since were talking reviews, some of you mentioned Melissa. Tell me; do you like her this way? Inform me when you hopefully review again, or you are free to email me to talk about the story. My email address is cleopatrathundercatfan@hotmail.com. Future thanks for your reviews. 


	12. Chapter 12

A new face out of the race Chapter 12  
  
Luke and Jason entered one abandoned building after another. Still, no prevail. Lucky and Emily seemed to vanish without a clue. They ended up at Luke's club hours later. They needed a drink. So here there they were having one.  
  
"Laura..." Luke said on the phone. A few moments of silence. "Yes I know." A few more moments of silence. "Laura I really have to go. Tomorrow I promise." He continued the conversation. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." Luke finally hung up the phone. Jason glared at Luke. "I promised I would read Lulu a book tonight." Luke explained after figuring Jason was curious about the conversation.  
  
Jason nodded. "And you weren't there to put her to bed, so Laura wasn't too happy about that, but knew you were finding Lucky, so she wasn't too angry. Right?" He guessed.  
  
"Yeah. I remember the last time we were here like this. I don't like repeating it." Luke said, shaking her head.  
  
"That was about four years ago." Jason said. "But under very different circumstances."  
  
"Got that right. One, we didn't have daughters. Two, Lucky was just a preteen. The only similarity is the wives." Luke said, playing with his glass.  
  
"At least for the moment." Jason said as he finished his drink.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Surely, your and Brenda's relationship is still strong even in the current situation." Luke asked. He wanted anything to keep his mind off his son's disappearance.  
  
"I don't know Luke. I thought our marriage was stable, but with Emily's disappearance it's all but stable. I think we only stayed together because of Emily and Melissa." Jason admitted.  
  
"That's noble Jason, but not a good reason to stay together." Luke said.  
  
"I don't know we were thinking of having a break from each other. See if the love is still there." Jason supposed. "I just don't know how to say that to Melissa without hurting her feelings. Emily wouldn't mind too much, but Melissa is the one who is going to be hurt."  
  
"You have to tell her, try to save the marriage. Not telling how you feel is what got us in this problem in the first place." Luke observed. If Emily just told her anyone her thoughts maybe this situation wouldn't be happening.  
  
"Your right, but Brenda and I wouldn't listen though." Jason said sadly. "I don't know where she is Luke. Does that make me a rotten parent?" He asked.  
  
"Not a rotten one, Jason; just a learning one. Don't feel that bad, I'm a father like you and I don't know where my kid is." Luke told him.  
  
"We've looked everywhere Luke. I have no idea what to do from here. I promised Melissa I'd bring Emily home. I don't want to break that promise." Jason stated.  
  
Luke thought for a second. "There's only one place we haven't checked." He said.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Where this all started. Emily's father's club." Luke said. This was all too suspicious. But Bowen was dead...  
  
"You must be joking Luke. Why would they be there?" Jason was confused. Emily was thinking of her father, but why go to her father's old club? He guessed it held too many bad memories for her to go there.  
  
"Bowen took my son, but he mentioned an employer on the phone." Luke remembered. "The only reason why someone would want my son is for vengeance. That'd only be Frank Smith or Helena Cassadine. But Helena is off in Europe and Frank Smith is dead." (I have no idea what really happened between Luke and Frank Smith so don't sue me! I might be wrong about it.)  
  
"Well, I heard Jennifer Smith gave birth to a son. That was about 17 years ago. You don't think he would..." Jason stopped.  
  
"Work with Helena?" Luke thought for a second. This wasn't good. "He just might."  
  
"Makes sense." Jason admitted. "The only easy way to capture Lucky would be if he's preoccupied. And Emily disappearing would make him preoccupied."  
  
Luke paled. "So Helena knows Lucky would be my weakness. So they would go after Lucky's weakness. Which is..." Luke couldn't say it.  
  
"Emily." Jason finished Luke's sentence and got up. "So Helena might have Lucky prisoner. She would keep Emily around to keep Lucky in line and why not get revenge on Emily because her father failed her." Jason paced. That wasn't good.  
  
"It's only a hypothesis." Luke said; he didn't want to admit danger lurked.  
  
"Do you have your laptop?" Jason asked.  
  
Luke got what Jason was catching on to. "Go check Bowen's old club. I'll look for evidence to this hypothesis." Luke walked into the back as Jason grabbed his coat and went to do as Luke said.  
  
Author's note: Okay, just to make sure you catching along with the story I have a pop quiz for you reviewers.  
  
Emily's dad worked for _______________________.  
  
Jennifer Smith's son would be ___________________.  
  
Helena has Emily because _________________________.  
  
You don't have to do it if you really don't want to I just want to make sure your catching on. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Please review and do the quiz. Future thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13

A new face out of the race Chapter 13  
  
Lucky woke up a few hours later. He reached across the bed to where Emily was supposed to be. All he felt was the cotton of the bedspread. He leaned up and looked around. The window seat was empty. The whole room was empty except for him. He stood and walked to the bathroom door. He was still a bit dizzy, but the pounding was gone. He knocked on the door. "Emily? Are you in there?" He called and pushed in the door. It was empty. Now Lucky started to get worried. He ends up kidnapped, wakes up by Emily's heavenly voice, and now she's gone too? Coming out of the bathroom he heard the knob being turned. He stood back and watched as the door opened an inch. Whoever took him was going to show their face. The door closed. Lucky frowned. Lucky leaned closer to the door and heard a woman and a man's voice. He stepped back when the door fully opened. Lucky was in disbelief when he saw his kidnapper's face.  
  
(To continue or not to continue, that is the question. *Author thinks hard* The author chooses to not continue and torture the readers. But fear not, there is more...)  
  
Luke's club  
  
Luke was still searching for proof of Jason and his hypothesis when Jason returned. Luke turned toward Jason and saw him with a black backpack. Luke looked at Jason's face. Jason grabbed a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"Emily's?" Luke asked grimly, stating the obvious.  
  
Jason nodded. "All her books and work has her name on it." Jason said as grimly as Luke.  
  
"Anything of Lucky's?" Luke stuttered. He was afraid of the answer. Jason said nothing and reached into Emily's backpack. He pulled out a cell phone. Luke paled.  
  
"Lucky's cell phone is a popular one." Luke said, not wanting to admit the cell was his son's; that his son was in danger.  
  
Jason turned on the phone and pushed some buttons. He showed Luke the screen. It read "Lucky's cell."  
  
Luke rubbed his temples. This can't be happening again. He didn't want to admit it. He had to admit it. There was plenty of evidence on the computer screen.  
  
"Luke?" Jason asked. He leaned closer and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
  
"I know. I'm looking." Luke said and started searching through pages and pages of information. He wouldn't stop until he found where Lucky and Emily were being held prisoner.  
  
Author: Don't you just hate me for stopping there? Anyway, I apologize for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer. I thank those who reviewed and took the quiz. You two got 100%! Congratulations. I will try another quiz next chapter. Until then, Please keep reviewing. It is appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 14

A new face out of the race Chapter 14  
  
Lucky's captor grinned and glared at him. "You?" He asked.  
  
Zander said nothing but glared at Lucky. The tension in the air was thick. Helena Cassadine walked in and stepped beside him.  
  
"Ah, young Lucas Lorenzo your awake. I'd thought you would be sleeping. Concussions are terrible things." She greeted him.  
  
"Cassadine." Lucky did the same, but with a tightened jaw.  
  
"You remember me, how wonderful." Helena said brightly. "We haven't seen each other in so long."  
  
"Not that long." Lucky clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Yes, well you teenagers don't care about time. It's quite a shame." Helena shook her head. "Have you been enjoying your stay?"  
  
Lucky felt his temper rising. "I am a hostage! Why would I be enjoying my stay?"  
  
"Very true." Helena agreed. She turned her back toward Zander. "Speaking of hostages, make sure the other one is well." Zander nodded his head and went out the door, closing it on his way out.  
  
Emily! Lucky thought. He forgot about her in his anger. "Where is she?" Lucky demanded.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Helena smiled.  
  
Lucky's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" Lucky asked suspiciously.  
  
"I will tell you for a price." Helena said and walked to the table in the room and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding it.  
  
Lucky's eyes followed Helena's movements and looked at the door. "I could leave you know." Lucky simply stated staring at the knob.  
  
Helena relaxed and nodded. "You could." She agreed.  
  
"You want me to do that." Lucky suspected and stepped farther away from the door. Emily will be okay, he told himself. She is strong and independent; there is no reason to worry.  
  
Helena just shrugged and looked at the door. "It makes no difference to me."  
  
Lucky caught onto Helena's game. "No, your right." Lucky said and saw surprise on Helena's face. "But it will to me and other people."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about young Spencer." Helena said acting clueless.  
  
"Yes you do. The minute I walk out that door you will order Zander to kill Emily." Lucky stated. Helena played this game before, it didn't work the first time and it won't work now.  
  
"I see you haven't lost all your Spencer instinct." Helena observed.  
  
Lucky felt his anger returning. He had never lost his Spencer instincts, especially now.  
  
Helena continued speaking. "I know you're thinking you have never lost your Spencer instincts, but your wrong."  
  
Lucky had no idea how Helena would have guessed what he was thinking. Besides, he had no idea what she was talking about. He couldn't remember a time when he let himself lose his instincts. He wanted to ask, but Lucky said nothing, but Helena continued talking anyway. "I am sensing you are wondering where." Helena smiled and looked over at Lucky. "You should remember it fondly. It was when you were twelve."  
  
Lucky stared at her. He was confused. Twelve? What happened when he was twelve?  
  
Helena frowned. "You don't remember what happened when you were twelve either. I'm disappointed. I set that up all for you too. You should thank me." Helena continued the conversation, but Lucky wasn't listening. He was trying to remember when he was twelve. He shouldn't be letting Helena fool him like this. He should be finding out where Emily is being held. Then it flashed. Emily! He met Emily when he was twelve. He remembered her dad had kidnapped him and when he was being held hostage, they became real close. Helena was behind that! He realized. Why didn't he see it before?  
  
"Bowen worked for you?" Lucky asked, intruding on the conversation he wasn't listening to.  
  
"Yes, we made a deal. I helped him with his finances, he kidnapped you and messed with your father's head." Helena explained happily.  
  
Lucky remembered the last sentence he heard from Helena's mouth. She said he should thank you. "You kidnapped me, and paid him to mess with me and my dad and you want thanks?" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, of course. How would you of met Emily? I've looked into your relationship since you've met. Never expected you to fall in love with each other, but it helped in the end." Helena smiled.  
  
Lucky opened his mouth to deny that last sentence, but shut it. He didn't love her; he just really, really, really cared for Emily. That was all. Emily didn't feel the same way. Right?  
  
Helena stood up and pushed in the chair. "I see you are stuck in thought. Though I don't blame you. I threw quite a lot information at you. I'll leave you to process it all." She opened the door and quickly closed it.  
  
Lucky stared at the door. Did he fall in love with Emily? Did she feel the same way? A million questions ran through his head. No one but Emily could answer them too and he didn't know where she was.  
  
Author: Hey! I just checked my mail. I got reviews! I am so happy. Thank you all so much for doing that. I hope I'm not boring you with my story, but I tell you its gonna get good, but I'm the author so I have to say that. Please continue reviewing and making me a happy person. It's not an easy thing to do. Now for the short quiz  
  
True or False. Is Lucky in love with Emily?  
  
True or false. Does Emily feel the same way?  
  
Opinion. Should Lucky thank Helena for arranging Emily and Lucky to meet? 


	15. Chapter 15

A new face out of the race Chapter 15  
  
Luke stared at the computer screen. He rubbed his eyes. He had been searching for hours and he hasn't found anything yet. He barely noticed when Jason came back into the room. In Jason's hands he carried two coffee cups. Jason sat down next to Luke and placed the cups on the table, away from the computer.  
  
"Anything?" Jason asked.  
  
"Not yet. I found half her locations, but they have little activity. There would be no way Emily or Lucky would be there." Luke explained, as he continued searching through the pages.  
  
"What about the other half?" Jason questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. The one in Boston seems to be abandoned and the one in New York..." Luke stopped.  
  
"Helena has a presence in New York?" Jason looked closer at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, and not to mention she just recently purchased it." Luke smiled. "That's where they are." Luke established.  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Jason asked.  
  
Luke brought up a map of the inside building. "Here are a couple rooms." Luke pointed to a few boxes. "And on side notes, it says no windows were put in." Luke pointed to the side notes.  
  
"Which makes it easier to hold people because there's no way of escape." Jason continued. "Except for the doors which would be guarded, knowing Helena."  
  
"So that's where our hormonal teenagers would be." Luke scanned other various maps.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Jason. He wasn't sure those maps could help them, because they kept getting farther from the building location.  
  
"Looking how far the building is from Port Charles." Luke said, his eyes frozen on the computer screen. Luke finally stopped increasing the map.  
  
Jason looked at Luke, silently telling him to continue his explanation for this foolishness. "This is Port Charles." Luke said, pointing around a colored area. Luke moved his hand a few inches to the right. "This would be Helena's liar."  
  
"So it would be about a three to five hour drive, depending on the traffic." Jason compared the distances of the two things.  
  
"Yeah, so imagine this. Emily left about six. About an hour later, Helena has Emily kidnapped. Then I'm guessing about three to four hour drive back with the little traffic. They come back after dropping her off. Get Lucky. Drive him back there as well." Luke figured.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Jason disagreed. He shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Luke asked. He was confused.  
  
"The hours are off. They get Emily at seven at night. Four hours there, and then back here. It doesn't make sense. The timing is off." Jason said and shook his head.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed as he did the math. "Your right. So Helena had an accomplice?" Luke asked Jason.  
  
Jason nodded. "Jennifer Smith's son? Or Helena had two cars, but I doubt that. She'll want to know this is accomplished."  
  
"No your right. Let me look for the smith grandson and then we'll drive to the building to get our kids back." Luke said and immediately started searching for Jennifer Smith's son.  
  
"I'm going to call Brenda to make sure Melissa's okay." Jason said, and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Call Laura and say that we found Lucky and we're going to go get Lucky back." Luke said, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading.  
  
Jason nodded, even though Luke didn't see it and started dialing.  
  
Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews. You did quite well on the quiz, I'm glad you are enjoying them. It's unfortunate that I'm getting close to the end of the story. *Tears* But for the heck of it, why not make this story a trilogy? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Here is another quiz for the heck of it.  
  
Where does Helena have locations?  
  
What distinct feature in some of the rooms proved Luke's suspicions?  
  
Opinion. Should I make this a trilogy? If yes, what do you want to happen in it?  
  
P.S. I got the cutest Lucky and Emily banner made. If you want it I will tell you where it is. Just email me at cleopatrathundercatfan@hotmail.com. 


	16. Chapter 16

A new face out of the race Chapter 16  
  
Lucky paced the room. A million questions ran through his mind. How long has he been here? Are his mom and dad worried? Do they know what is going on? Where is Emily? He's guessing from Helena's context that she is in another room. With Zander, no less. Emily would be fine by herself, but with the kind of person Zander is, he was worried. His fists clenched together. If Zander even touched one hair on Emily's head, he was going to kill him. He's never wanted to kill anyone this much ever. But it makes sense. He had always felt he needed to protect Emily. It was like an overwhelming feeling, but because he loved her so damn much, it extended its limits.  
  
Helena strolled into the room and closed the door behind her. "Good evening, Mr. Spencer." She greeted him happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Lucky sneered. His anger was increasing, and she was the number one person to throw his anger at.  
  
"Its nothing really." Helena smiled. "It's just so lovely to hear I'm going to see a familiar face."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lucky asked, his anger forgotten and his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"You mean who, my dear." Helena said brightly. Lucky's face expression turned to confusion. "Your father is coming."  
  
Lucky stared at her. So that was what she wanted, to see his father. That's what her game was about. Lucky arched his eyebrows. "You must be kidding me. You kidnap Emily to keep me in line, and then me to get to my father and all you wanted was just to see him?" Lucky asked outraged.  
  
"Yes. I guess I could have just wrote him a letter or an email, but I get too much pleasure in seeing how the Spencer family is holding up." Helena said pleasantly.  
  
Lucky's eyes narrowed again. Helena's last sentence made no sense. "Your just trying to confuse me and keep me busy figuring out what you mean so I will forget about Emily." Lucky guessed.  
  
"Am I?" Helena asked smiling. He stared at her as she read between the lines. "Yes, I guess I am. Women are nothing but trouble, so one less wouldn't be a problem." She admitted happily and watched his face for a reaction.  
  
Lucky held his emotionless face. No matter how worried he is about Emily, he wouldn't show it. Helena wanted him to show emotion, show she's getting to him. There was no way he would give Helena the pleasure of that.  
  
"You just stare at me and say nothing." Helena said, a frown forming on her face. "Usually you Spencer men are outspoken about your women."  
  
Lucky just continued staring at Helena. Sooner or later she would get tired of it.  
  
Helena just watched Lucky from where she stood. "You expect me to get tired of you staring at me. I won't play along you know. I could just go torment my other hostage you know. Also known as the woman you love."  
  
Helena watched Lucky's face once more. All concern or emotion he felt was not released on his facial features. He just continued staring and blinked every once in a while.  
  
Lucky watched Helena's facial features as well. She was starting to get annoyed; he could see it in her eyes. Helena was easily getting pushed to playing his game. It was amazing how one human habit got Helena into his trap. He knew his trap was risky, but it was all he had. If Helena got too annoyed she would admit where Emily was being held. If she got too annoyed, Emily would have the receiving end of his trap. He hated endangering Emily, but he had no choice. He needed to know where she was. Not to mention, he needed a few words with Zander.  
  
Helena started twitching nervously. "You really expect me to snap? How well do you know me? You know I wouldn't. I'm much too patient." Helena said, even though her actions spoke larger than her words. She was about to snap or run out of the room. He could tell.  
  
Helena continued talking, to try to get her patience back. "I see your game Lucas. Make me snap, and I would tell you where Emily is. I'm not that easily amused." Lucky held a grin back. "That's pretty risky. You would endanger your love just to get your gain. It shows how selfish men are these days." Helena continued ranting about men, but all he was hearing for is Emily's location. He caught the last of her mumble. It was hard to hear, but he heard it. Emily was closer than he expected. Her door was unlocked too. He just needed his dad to get here to keep Helena busy, and he would slip out to her room door and get her out of here. The only problem in his plan would be Zander who was no doubt occupying Emily's room.  
  
Please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

A new face out of the race Chapter 17  
  
Luke parked the car a little way from the compound. He got out and closed the door quietly and leaned against it. Jason did the same and looked at the compound. It was square like with two stories. The windows were covered with cardboard. The structure itself would have made a great haunted house. It screamed 'Stay away!" But Jason and Luke wouldn't let the outside scare them. They were on a mission. They came to get their teenage children.  
  
"This is a trap you know." Jason stated the obvious. Anyone could see this was a trap.  
  
"I know, but Helena's traps usually fail." Luke said and put his car keys in his pocket.  
  
"I'll take your word on that." Jason said. "So what do we do now?" He asked.  
  
"We walk in and get our kids out of there." Luke simply explained.  
  
"There has to more to it that that." Jason stated. It was much too simple.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Its not. Helena got Emily to get to Lucky to finally get to me. Helena set this meeting up. There's no doubt about it."  
  
"So were just going to walk in?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, Helena will be expecting us." Luke said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Jason questioned.  
  
"That's the way Helena is. If she acts without a warning, and went through all these kidnappings she has definitely been planning this. I don't know how long though." Luke answered.  
  
"It's hard to say. You haven't seen or heard from her in a while. I figured she took a break." Jason said. He didn't expect Helena to use Emily in her plans either. Helena picked a good time to pull off her plan too. He hated to admit it, but she did.  
  
Luke sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter. I have a feeling I will soon get all the answers I want."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Jason asked.  
  
"I could say it was Spencer instinct, but I'm not sure if that's true. But those men coming out of Helena's lair was my first clue." Luke pointed around the corner.  
  
The men were wearing black pants, white shirts with gold buttons, black dockers, and walked a steady pace. They were quickly approaching Luke and Jason.  
  
Jason looked over at Luke, who was just relaxing against the car. "You do have a plan right?" He asked.  
  
Luke thought for a second and then answered. "Not really. I'm just playing this out as it goes." Luke said.  
  
Jason stared at Luke, appalled. Is he mad? They were facing Helena Cassadine for goodness sake! Not to mention Helena was planning this for a long time. He would feel a lot safer and confident if they had, but they had little time, because the Helena's men were getting closer by the second. He'd just have to just trust Luke to get everyone out of this situation, he decided as he came face to face with one of Helena's men.  
  
A man with dark brown hair looked straight at Luke. "Mrs. Cassadine would like to see you." He said glaring at Luke.  
  
"Lead the way." Luke said and motioned for them to do as he said. Two of the men started, but two walked behind Luke and Jason. As they entered the nearly abandoned building, Luke looked back at Jason. The inside of the building was more of a hotel lobby with bright colors and furniture. In the middle was a grand staircase like the one on the titanic it even had the blood red carpets. Moments later footsteps were heard. They looked up as Helena came down the stairs. She was wearing a royal purple suit with a skirt. She had a purple beaded necklace, amethyst earrings, and a bracelet with purple beads as accessories.  
  
"Luke! Darlin'!" Helena called happily. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"I can't say I agree with that last sentence." Luke said. Who would when the only reason you're here is to get your son? That she kidnapped.  
  
"Oh! You brought a friend!" Helena smiled and studied Jason. Jason just glared at her.  
  
Helena looked back at Luke. "He doesn't seem happy to see me does he?" She frowned, but perked up immediately. "Oh, well. He doesn't really matter, now does he? Now if we can go to my office and talk our business you can be on your way." She started to walk away, but stopped when she saw Luke not following.  
  
"There's only one way you're getting me into your office Helena." Luke said threatenly.  
  
"What's that?" Helena frowned for a moment, thinking. "Oh, yes. You want to see your son."  
  
"Close Helena, but not close enough." Luke commented with tension. "I want to see him and I want to let him go along with Emily."  
  
Helena thought for a second. "I could let Lucas Lorenzo Spencer go, but his girlfriend has to stay." She figured.  
  
Jason's eyes darkened and his hands clenched into fists. "Why?" Luke demanded trying not to get Jason get too involved.  
  
"Why?" Helena asked and her face scrunched up in thought. "It seems my young companion has become quite infatuated with the girl. Lord know why, but he is." Helena shrugged. "Besides Mrs. Morgan kicked her out, where is she to go if I did?" Helena asked.  
  
Luke saw Jason's fists unclench with that thought. Where would she go?  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Life is hectic. Unfortunately, it is going to continue. But that is all I have to say except to review and tell me your comments on making the stories a trilogy. Advanced thanks. 


	18. Chapter 18

A new face out of the race Chapter 18  
  
Lucky paced the room whiled waiting for his dad. He figured if his dad kept Helena busy, he could open the door and find Emily. Helena's few guards would probably be guarding her as she and his dad talked. He was guessing the door would be unlocked. If not he would pick the lock, as he did many times before. There would only be one major problem. Zander. He knew little about the guy, so he would have to use his strength and wits to take care of him. Besides he and Zander needed to talk about the bruises on Emily's wrist with him anyway. He was looking forward to it. Lucky turned to the door as it opened. One of Helena's goons walked in. He glared at Lucky, but said nothing and stepped aside. Helena entered a moment later. She looked at Lucky and also stepped aside.  
  
"Here he is. Did we not treat him well?" Helena asked as his dad came into view. Lucky rolled his eyes. Yeah, you treated me well, Lucky thought, after you kidnapped me!  
  
Luke looked over at Helena. "So he is." He turned back to Lucky and stepped closer. "You okay?" He asked, looking Lucky over.  
  
Lucky nodded. "I'm fine. Its Emily I'm worried about."  
  
Luke didn't say anything for a few moments. "I haven't seen her myself, so I can't tell you how she is."  
  
Lucky frowned. "Jason here?" Lucky looked around the room, but didn't see him.  
  
"He's downstairs." Luke said. "With idiot number one and two."  
  
Lucky nodded. He assumed that. "If the guards with Jason downstairs are idiots one and two, what would he be?" Lucky pointed to the guard watching them as he said this.  
  
Luke shrugged. "I figure he must be idiot number three." He answered.  
  
"Any idiot number fours or fives?" Lucky asked, digging for information.  
  
"Not that I know of." Luke said, following Lucky's lead.  
  
"Now Luke." Helena started and walked near them. "I let you see your son and your calling my employees idiots?" Helena commented.  
  
"Are you going to deny it?" Luke questioned Helena.  
  
Helena's face scrunched up in thought. "I guess I can't." She stopped. "But were getting off track here. It's time to talk. You know your son is well." Helena motioned toward Lucky. "Or are we disagreeing about that as well?" She asked.  
  
"I have plenty of arguments concerning Lucky, but now is not the time to tell you them." Luke said.  
  
"I see, maybe another day." Helena commented. "So off to my office?" Helena asked. "We have much to talk about."  
  
Luke nodded. "Lead away." Luke said and whispered something in Lucky's ear before, Helena, Idiot number three, and he left.  
  
Lucky stared at the closed door and smiled. This "hostage situation" would be over very soon.  
  
Author: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, and as for making a new face in the race and a new face out of the race a trilogy, the thought is being processed. So I will tell you what is going to happen by the end of this story. The end of the story can you believe it? I sure can't...but anyway keep reviewing. It's going to be hard to update, just so you know. 


	19. Chapter 19

A new face out of the race Chapter 19  
  
Meanwhile in Emily's room...  
  
Emily groaned as the sun from the window sneaked through the blinds. Emily closed her eyes hoping to just go back to sleep. Wait a minute! Emily thought, there were no windows in the room! Emily sat up quickly and looked around. She was in another room. It wasn't purple and gold, it was red and blue! Lucky wasn't here either! Emily groaned and put her head in the pillow. She was still Helena's hostage! She sat up again when the door opened. A figure walked in and closed the door. He walked closer to her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty finally woke up." The voice taunted her. A man's voice. He stepped closer, coming out of the shadows.  
  
Emily screamed and woke up from the nightmare. She jumped up from the bed and landed on the floor. All the tears that she was trying to fight for the last few years finally fell. Her head fell on the carpet and she let it soak up her tears. She cried for the pain and memories, of deaths and her broken past. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Until her eyes were just dry sockets. Until then only she noticed that her tears didn't soak up the carpet anymore, but a t-shirt. She wiped her eyes and looked up to the face holding her. She screamed once again and backed away from the man. It was her kidnapper!  
  
He walked closer to her again, not saying a word. She scooted back some more until she was backed to the wall. He came closer until he was a few feet away from her.  
  
Emily gulped and tried gaining her strength and courage. She couldn't find them. When she let go of her emotions for the first time in years, she found she lost them. She was vulnerable. Vulnerability was a bad thing, especially in her situation.  
  
The life she had been living for the last few years had been lies. She had nowhere to go. She was hungry and cold. All her belongings were in a small backpack, and she had lost those. She had lost the people she had learned to care for. She lost the only sister she had ever had, even if she could care less about her. She had lost everything when she really thought about it. She felt like crying again, but kept back the tears.  
  
When her tears fell after a couple of years she fell into Zander's trap. She couldn't do that again. She needed...Lucky and Jason. She frowned and put her head down in her hands. All these years of independence and here she was dependent of them! She felt like screaming. She needed to be loved and cared for by Lucky, she needed Jason's support and his home. She might get Lucky again, but after one comment she lost Jason. One stupid comment she didn't mean! It just slipped! She lost a home in the process as well; She was back to where she was before. Homeless, lonely, hungry and unloved.  
  
When she felt a tear slide down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away and came out of her thoughts. She looked around in her surroundings for something to use as a weapon. Zander was still close to her, thinking about what to do, she guessed.  
  
Zander stopped where he was, a few feet away from her and too close for comfort. "Emily..." He stepped a little closer, but stopped when she put arms protectively around her, but he continued talking nonetheless. "I'm sorry I had to go to such extreme actions Emily, but I care about you and don't want to see you hurt anymore." He told her sincerely.  
  
"You barely know me!" Emily protested. "How could you even know my hurts or care about me?"  
  
Zander stared at her. "You don't remember me?" He asked and shook his head when he realized she didn't. "I was hoping you did."  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. He remembers her, but she didn't remember him.  
  
"You know who I am Emily. I already told you my name a week ago." Zander explained.  
  
"If I knew you before, don't you think your name or appearance would be familiar?" Emily glared at him.  
  
"Your right." Zander realized and continued. "I use to go by the name of Alex." He said, hoping it will clue her in.  
  
Emily thought hard for a minute. "I don't remember." She answered and shook her head. This was all too much.  
  
"Don't blame you. Your past didn't hold too many good memories." Zander commented.  
  
"How do you know?" Emily demanded, willing herself to get away from memories of her past.  
  
"I was there Emily. I knew you when you were young. We were friends. Does the name Frank Smith at least sound familiar?" Zander asked, hoping for any memory. He didn't want to go as far as mentioning his grandfather, but he was desperate.  
  
"I've heard it before." Emily said warily with narrowed eyes.  
  
"He was my grandfather." He explained and leaned down to her height. "He went to see your dad when you were about five. I went with him because my mom, Jennifer Smith, was off, um, doing something." Zander shrugged as he said this. His mom never really cared nor told him anything. "They worked together so when he came, I came and ended up playing with you to keep busy. We became friends, not close but you never let me that close. So for a few months we got to know each other, but then your dad betrayed my grandfather. They lost contact. I never heard from you again." Zander took a breath and looked away. "I thought you were dead, with the bruises you always had. I expected your dad killed you until Helena came towards me. She told me about a girl. It was you Emily. I was so desperate to see you again I followed Helena's plan just to know you were okay." Zander sighed and looked around. "I just never expected it to go this far. You have no idea how sorry I am for that."  
  
Emily didn't know what to say. A few memories came, but they were vague. Zander sounded so sincere, but she didn't know if she could trust him.  
  
"I know you don't trust me yet. You never really learned to do so. But I knew you were having nightmares and reliving your past. I knew your home life wasn't too good either. I just wanted to help." He admitted.  
  
"How did you know what was going on?" Emily asked, suspicious of him again.  
  
"I know it wasn't right, but I hired a private investigator." Zander said gloomily.  
  
"You did what?" Emily demanded.  
  
"I just needed to know what was going on. It wasn't a total selfish thing I swear. I just wanted to help."  
  
Emily thought about it. She needed help in this situation and Lucky wasn't here, so she had to test him.  
  
"If you want to help, where's Lucky?" She asked.  
  
"In the bedroom down the hall." Zander answered. "Where you were before."  
  
"Why was I moved?" That had been bugging her for sometime.  
  
"Helena didn't want you two to get too attached and find a way out."  
  
"There's a way out?" Emily questioned, she didn't see a way out. There were no windows there. Very small vents, but no way for them to fit through, the only way was the front or back doors and she knew they would be guarded.  
  
"Yeah, I found it before she had the rest destroyed. I hid it in case Helena went crazy like this." Zander motioned across the room. "She must have had an idea that it was there."  
  
"Then why leave Lucky there to find it?" Emily wondered out loud.  
  
"Good question. I figured she knew Lucky would be too worried to think that far." Zander explained.  
  
"Lucky's that worried?" Emily was surprised. She knew he would be worried, but not that much.  
  
"Don't you see the way he looks at you? He has fallen for you Emily, just as you have for him."  
  
"What?" Emily asked, in shock. Zander knew of her feelings for Lucky? Did everybody?  
  
"I know you better than you think Emily." Zander gave a comforting smile and sat up. He held out a hand. "Come on, we have somewhere to go."  
  
Emily looked at his hand. Jason did the same thing. And look what happened! "Where are we going?" She asked, wary of this room and building.  
  
"I am going to get you out of here. I know you don't want help, but sometimes its needed." Zander said, still holding out his hand.  
  
Emily thought about that for a second and nodded. He was right. She hesitated to grab hold of his hand, but did in the end.  
  
Zander then guided Emily towards the door and opened it a peak. There was a guard. He looked back to the room door and Zander closed it when the guard looked away.  
  
"Okay, I have a plan." Zander said and sat Emily down back on the bed and sat next to her and whispered his plan to her.  
  
Author's note: Hey, I wanted to inform you about the trilogy. I decided to do one. I have my ideas set up and it will be started sometime after this one is finished. While we are on that thought, any ideas for a title? Please review and tell me them, or comment on the third and final story. Advanced thanks. 


	20. Chapter 20

A new face out of the race Chapter 20  
  
Zander walked up to the guard that was supposed to watch Emily and Lucky so they didn't get away. The guard looked warily at him and blinked. He didn't appreciate that a twenty-year-old man was commanding him.  
  
"I wish to see the other hostage." Zander commanded. The guard nodded and opened the door. Zander stepped in and saw Lucky was pacing the room. He didn't seem to notice him so he just stood there in the doorway. He watched as Lucky stopped his pacing and turned to see him in the doorway. Lucky's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Preoccupied?" Zander asked and closed the door with a slam.  
  
Lucky said nothing for a few moments, but soon changed the subject. "Where's Emily?" He demanded.  
  
"Your not in any position to be asking the questions." Zander answered and pulled out a chair from the table.  
  
"I don't care. Where is she?" Lucky once again demanded and walked up to where Zander was sitting and stood right in front of him.  
  
Zander leaned back and looked Lucky in the face. "I suppose I can answer the question. But I want something in return."  
  
Lucky took a seat from the table as well. "Something?" Lucky asked.  
  
Zander nodded. "Yes. Let's make a deal. You ask a question and I answer it to the best of my ability, and I get to ask you a question and you answer it truthfully."  
  
"How do I know there isn't a catch?" Lucky asked and motioned around the room. "I mean look where I am. I am being held hostage so that your business partner can..." Lucky stopped and shrugged, "do something with my dad."  
  
Zander nodded again. "Well, that is up to you. You can play the game and get your answers and risk that there's a catch. Or you can not play the game, risk nothing and get no answers." Zander suggested his options.  
  
Lucky thought about it for a second, take a risk that there's a catch and get his answers or not to risk and not get any answers. Desperate times, call for desperate actions Lucky figured. "I'll take the first option. Do you or I ask a question first?"  
  
"Well, you are the guest, so I guess you can go first." Zander answered and sensed Lucky had a comeback when he said, "guest".  
  
"Fine with me. Where's Emily?" Lucky asked.  
  
"In a room a few doors down." Zander answered. Lucky noticed his vague answer. He did have a fascination for Emily. That wasn't good. "Now for my question." Zander said and thought for a second. "How long have you known Emily?"  
  
Lucky hid the shock in his voice when he answered. "Roughly seven years." Lucky answered vaguely. If Zander was going to give vague answers, so would he. Zander nodded and motioned for Lucky to ask a question.  
  
"What does Helena want with my dad?" Lucky asked the question that had been bothering him when he learned of that.  
  
"She said she and your dad had business with each other. Helena didn't say much more than that." Zander answered and waited for Lucky's attention to ask his question. "How do you feel about your mother and father?"  
  
"I love my mom and dad. They've been there me from the beginning and have kept me safe." Lucky answered. It was strange Zander would ask such a thing.  
  
Zander muttered something under his breath and looked back at Lucky. "Your turn."  
  
"Are you related to Frank or Jennifer Smith?" He asked. He wouldn't  
  
"I am Jennifer Smith's bastard." Zander answered. Lucky sensed Zander didn't seem embarrassed about it. He had to admire him for that. Most people wouldn't admit that they were bastards. "Why do you care about the woman who bore me or my grandfather?"(Notice he didn't say mother, hehe)  
  
"Call it curiosity or call it some family history." Lucky said. Family history was the correct answer, but yet he was curious  
  
Zander cut to the chase, they had cut the important issue out of the conversation. Emily. "How do you feel about Emily?" He asked. If Lucky lied, the truth would lie in his eyes.  
  
"I..." Lucky stopped. "That's very complicated." Lucky answered. His once crush on Emily, he knew, was much more than it use to be, but he wasn't sure it was love just yet.  
  
Zander watched Lucky. You could see the love in his eyes. Damn it! He thought it was only a temporary love. It wasn't fair! Emily was his, always has been. Then this clown came and messed with Emily's head. Now the feelings were mutual. The thought enraged him. No one took his girl. But he kept his rage in check until the right moment. He knew it was coming.  
  
Lucky saw Zander try to hide his jealousy and anger, and they both knew they were both fighting for Emily's feelings. The only thing keeping him in line was the fact that he had won the race years ago. Emily loved him, as he loved her. He almost smiled at that thought.  
  
"How do you feel about Emily?" Lucky asked smugly. He knew the answer. It was why he was so worried about her being alone with Zander.  
  
"You damn know how I feel about her!" Zander yelled and threw back his chair and stood up. He couldn't keep his temper under control no longer. No one touched what was his. "And since I know the feeling the mutual I'll have to do something about it." Zander grinned evilly. Lucky immediately regretted goading Zander about Emily's feelings as Zander, seething in anger, walked closer to him with a murderous look. Lucky gathered his strength and gently pushed back his chair and stood up to confront Zander. He would close his wits off because there was no way they'd beat Zander's muscular power. He'd always relied on his wits more than his muscle and power he realized, but now it was the other way around. It'd be a test of his physical strength more than ever.  
  
Author: Zander doesn't seem like a great guy anymore huh? What will happen next chapter? Will there be any deaths? Will Emily intervene? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out! Evil Laughter 


	21. Chapter 21

A new face out of the race Chapter 21  
  
Lucky was suddenly shoved backwards as Zander came into close contact. He hit the ground hard and almost let out a grunt of pain. He wouldn't let Zander know how much that had hurt him though. With his supposed concussion, he was already on a bit of a disadvantage. Lucky put his hands in front of him, and tried standing. It was a good thing he did that quickly because Zander approached him once again, his hands curled into fists. He dodged one of them and leaned against the bed. He needed to get a hold of his vision. If he got any dizzier, he would start seeing double. That would definitely not be a good thing. Zander stalked closer to Lucky again. He almost dodged him again, but Zander got a good hold on him and threw him on the floor near the tables and chairs. Lucky looked over at one of the broken chairs and grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at Zander. It hit a good mark, on Zander's head to be exact. Zander staggered and rubbed where the piece of wood hit. This also gave Lucky some time to get a hold on the situation. He quickly stood up and stalked up to Zander. It was time to make him feel some pain. Lucky grabbed him and pushed him to a small night table, the shelf above then fell on Zander's head, along with the vases placed on it. Lucky watched Zander fall and stalked to the door, he needed to get Emily and get out of here. He didn't even get close to the door. Zander steadily stood and grabbed Lucky and threw him near the table again. Lucky fell on the table, and the table fell under him. Zander watched Lucky struggle out of the mess. Lucky stood up and walked to Zander. Then a few punches were thrown or blocked, and Zander threw Lucky on the floor for the last time. Lucky blinked trying to stay conscious. Then a door was thrown open. Lucky couldn't see the person because Zander was in the way. Zander turned around, granting Lucky a look.  
  
"What is happening in here?" They demanded. Lucky and Zander stared at the open door. There standing half way into the room was Emily.  
  
"Well?" She demanded, but they didn't answer her. She walked the rest of the way into the room and looked around. The room was messy with broken chairs, vases, and tables. She looked at Zander then at Lucky. He was sitting on the floor with blood seeping from his lip. "Lucky!" She exclaimed and ran to his side. She helped him up and helped him into one of the few unbroken chairs. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried.  
  
Lucky couldn't speak. He tried but no sound came out, so he just nodded.  
  
"Would you mind explaining what happened here?" She asked, oblivious to the other occupant in the room.  
  
Lucky found his voice and started to say something, but Zander interrupted. "What about me? Why not ask me?" He demanded of her.  
  
Emily looked up at him. She slowly walked up to Zander. "Why not ask you?" She started out sweetly, but her voice grew louder with anger. "Because I suppose he'll be the most reasonable one between the two of you, you thick skulled idiot!" Emily screamed. Zander blinked back in shock. "Besides, I'm guessing you started whatever happened, with your quick temper and all." Emily finished at a quieter tone and walked back to Lucky. She grabbed another unbroken chair and sat down.  
  
"Lucky, what happened here?" She asked sincerely.  
  
Lucky willed away his dizziness and spoke. "He," Lucky motioned toward Zander, "came in her to talk supposedly. So we talked but after I asked a question he totally lost it." Lucky explained.  
  
"I did not..." Zander started to protest, but bit it back when he saw Emily give him a dirty look. Emily glared at him for a few moments to make sure he would stay silent while Lucky talked.  
  
Emily nodded. "Okay, what question was that?" She asked sincerely. She needed to know what the comment was to know what set Zander off.  
  
Lucky glared at Zander. "I don't think it's relevant." He said, if she knew the question was about her, it was hard to say what Emily would do.  
  
"Well, seeing that Zander 'lost it', it's relevant." Emily said and waited with an answer.  
  
"It was about family matters." Lucky lied. It wasn't a total lie they did talk about family. And, he justified further, Emily is considered family with either of them.  
  
"Well, seeing Zander didn't have a family that actually cared it's possible that it set him off. I think it was something else myself, but I'll take the lie for the moment." Emily justified. "Okay, so he lost it. What happened from there?" Emily studied him closely.  
  
"Our anger towards each other led to violence." Lucky explained simply. It was true enough. Emily didn't like violence, with her past with her biological father. He understood that.  
  
Emily studied the once clean room again. Now it was a pigsty. Emily gulped. "I guess I should have realized that." She said and closed her eyes. She shook the memories away from her mind. The last thing she needed was to cry or remember her father's abuse. Not here, not right now.  
  
Lucky watched Emily as she did that. Great job Lucky, he thought, you made the girl you love remember past pains! He never thought fights or evidence of a struggle would upset Emily. He didn't remember Emily's past until Emily questioned him. He didn't think about the results of anger or a fight. He didn't think anything through!  
  
Emily looked at Zander who was just standing there sheepishly. "Do you have any changes to Lucky's story?" She asked, trying to keep strong. The last thing she needed was to fall apart.  
  
Zander knew he shouldn't with Emily's current emotions, but he couldn't keep quiet. "Just one." He said, and knew those two words wouldn't help the situation any. Just hurt Emily, her relationships, and her feelings toward either man in the room.  
  
Emily blinked furiously, willing away the tears and signs of weakness. "What's that?" She asked, eyes closed.  
  
"The question wasn't really about family." Zander admitted.  
  
"What was it about then?" She asked.  
  
"You." He said quietly, so the answer wouldn't extend past the door.  
  
"Me." Emily whispered to herself. "Why would I be an issue?" She looked at Zander, then Lucky.  
  
Lucky answered the question himself. He hated Emily to find out his feelings for her this way, but he supposed it was necessary. But at least they were out. "I love you Emily." He said. Emily's eyes widened in shock. "Zander feels the same way." Lucky painfully confessed.  
  
Author's note: There you go. The fight you have all been waiting for. I had trouble writing it, so certain parts belong to Sister of the Moon's Shot in an alley. So some credit goes to that. I don't have much to say other than to keep reviewing and to possibly review after reading this. Advanced thanks if you do. 


	22. Author's note

I am going to make this author note short and sweet. I reread A new face in the race, and now I'm like I wrote this thing? It sucked! Okay, so I'm exaggerating a bit, but still, it wasn't too well written. I'm thinking of rewriting it before I start the next story of this trilogy. If your against this idea tell me, if your for it tell me. Either way I am going to rewrite it, when is the question. Please share your thoughts on me rewriting the first story of the trilogy. You have my appreciation if you do. 


	23. Chapter 22

A new face out of the race Chapter 22  
  
"I see." Emily said after a few moments. Lucky just watched her process his words. It hurt to admit that he wasn't the only one who was in love with her. He didn't think about what she would think or do either. In all truth he hasn't been thinking at all, once again. Oh yeah, he thought, its enough to tell her your in love with her, but to automatically tell her that someone else is as well! That's just suicidal!  
  
"Is this true?" Emily asked she turned to look at Zander. Zander, having lost his temper seeing Emily torn up like this, just nodded. Emily just sat back on the chair, looking at neither of them. "How did this happen?" Emily asked, thinking out loud.  
  
Lucky heard her but didn't answer too soon. There was no real explanation. You couldn't control your emotions, and falling in love it just happens without you knowing! He learned that the hard way. And look where that got them! "Hard to say Emily." Lucky said to hopefully ease some of the tension in the room.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is." She said, still stuck in thought. Lucky's plan worked for a few seconds, but it didn't last long. Another long silence struck them. Lucky was thinking of what to say, but couldn't come up with anything. What do you say in a situation like this? You have two guys pinning for your feelings while your being held hostage by a mad woman out for revenge. Not to mention one of those two guys is the partner, who just happened to kidnap you to get here!  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Emily asked watching Zander and Lucky. "Pick one of you!" Emily exclaimed waiting for an answer from either of them.  
  
Zander and Lucky just stared at each other and then turned to Emily.  
  
"What would be the use?" Lucky asked. "We don't even know if were getting out of here alive, and then you won't be seeing Zander again after this."  
  
Zander listened to Lucky's answer and objected to the second part of his reasoning. "That's not true! I'm sticking around."  
  
"How can you expect to do that? You're working for Helena Cassadine! Besides, weren't you the one who organized this plan? How can you expect Emily or anyone to trust you? Furthermore, you brought Emily here by force." Lucky argued against Zander's statement. 'Not to mention you and I would clash, put Emily through torture, and then she won't even be talking to me.' Lucky silently added.  
  
Emily sat back and watched Lucky and Zander clash, and didn't want another fight. She would go back to remembering her past, and she couldn't do that again. Besides she didn't want anyone hurt because she existed. Furthermore, they thought she could handle being talked for. She was an independent, and wasn't a possession nor an it.  
  
"Stop it!" Emily screamed above Lucky's and Zander's argument sound level. They looked over at her. She was mad. That was a bad thing.  
  
Emily walked over to them and looked at Lucky. "Lucky, I appreciate you being protective and trying to stand up for me." She looked at Zander. "You're a great person, and due to all the things you have done I will let them pass." Emily stepped back and glared at them. This time she spoke in louder tone. "But I will not excuse you for acting like barbarians fighting for a piece of meat. I am not a prize, but a person with feelings. I am not a possession or an it. I am an independent thinker. I don't need someone else to speak for me!"  
  
Lucky and Zander looked at each other. They quickly realized how they were acting.  
  
"Emily..." Lucky started, but Emily continued. "But if you want to act like that, be my guest! Just not around me! I can't handle it! Especially now!" Emily finished and ran from the room. Another door closed loudly down the hall.  
  
Lucky and Zander looked at each other. The conversation between the three of them was doomed from the start, Lucky realized. He looked at the door and thought about going after Emily, but figured she wasn't happy with either of them and going to her would just make their relationship worse. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed Emily. She balanced his life. He knew that now. He had discovered that the hard way.  
  
Zander also thought about going after Emily but knew when she was this vulnerable she usually resisted people. So he was stuck in here with his adversary; another person pinning for Emily's feelings. Wasn't this ironic? Zander watched Lucky walk to the bed and sit on it. He rubbed his temples lightly. He supposed he could go to his room, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He wouldn't be able to pay attention if he tried to read or surf the net either. So here he was, stuck in a room with his enemy.  
  
"We can't do this to Emily." Lucky spoke up, and Zander realized he was speaking to him. "We have to learn to be civil or make some kind of temporary truce." He proposed.  
  
Zander thought about that. He almost laughed. Truce with him? How long would that last? One second? Zander knew Emily probably needed them to be civil, and he wasn't that smart on truces or girls, but it would never survive. They'd mention one thing, not having anything to do with Emily, and they would be at each other's throats either way. They were born enemies.  
  
"Well?" Lucky asked, and looked at him from the bed.  
  
"As much as I don't want to hurt Emily, a truce would never workout." Zander replied. "As for being civil, that wouldn't last long either." Lucky heard the response, but couldn't believe it. He doesn't want to hurt Emily, but he knocks out both ways of not doing that? Zander continued though. "So the thing we need to do is stay away from each other. It's simple enough."  
  
Lucky stared and him and felt his temper flare up. That's how Zander wants to handle things? Did he not care an ounce for Emily's feelings? Lucky answered, moments later, temper slightly controlled. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper, look where it landed him! "That's how you want to handle the feud between us? Stay away from each other? If you haven't noticed, were limited in space to do that. And I know you and I would want to talk to Emily. Then were just going to be back to this! That won't help her!"  
  
"I have my ways of handling the situation, I expect you figure out how to do that too." Zander said and walked to the door. He turned one last time to look at Lucky before he left. "By the way, at the end of this situation don't expect me to get lost or let Emily leave this place. She has no place to go. If you don't remember her adoptive mother kicked her out of the penthouse. She also needs a friend to help her sort through her past, and that friend isn't you." Zander said threatenly and left the room.  
  
Lucky listened to Zander's threat and watched him leave the room. This 'situation' was getting more dangerous by the second. He needed to get Emily and him out of here before something happened. Something bad and having to do with Zander.  
  
Author's note: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I decided by the help with a few of you that I will wait for the rewrite of the first story. The third story will be started as soon as this one is done. So now that is said, keep reviewing. Also one last note, the last sentence could be considered foreshadowing, wink, wink. 


	24. Chapter 23

A new face out of the race Chapter 23  
  
Emily ran to the room she was in before, and slammed the door. She saw the red and blue colors of the room blurrily as she started to cry again. She slumped against the door, and slid down onto the floor. She brought her knees to her chin and leaned her face against her thighs and let her skirt soak up her tears. She tightly held her knees together with her crossed hands.  
  
When Emily felt she could cry no more, she lifted her face from her thighs and looked around the room again. The curtains were closed so no light could get through. No light from yonder window breaks for her. There was no Romeo, and she wasn't a Juliet. She was just a troubled teen with a life of lies. She was broken for the millionth time in her life and she was barely sixteen!  
  
She supposed she could be considered lucky given two guys were pinning for her love, but she didn't see it as such. She considered it exactly the opposite. It was terrible! She knew without a doubt she loved Lucky. She had for a long time. But then there was Zander. He supposedly was her childhood friend, but she didn't know if that was true. He was still a great guy, given his deeds and the present circumstances. She had wanted to tell him in the room that she didn't feel that way for him, but she couldn't hurt him like that. She sensed he feels the need to be loved, and had fallen in love with her, and wanted the feelings returned. She also stayed quiet because if he learned that, he probably would have lost his temper. She didn't like being the temper's victim either. She couldn't handle it, or else she would go mad or lose her courage.  
  
Emily looked at the bed decorated with a mixes of blue and red. Her eyes felt heavy, and she reached for the doorknob. She assisted herself off the floor with it and walked to the bed. She reached it and laid down on the covers. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. This was a dream it was all a dream. She would wake up and everything would be okay, she thought as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In Lucky's room...  
  
Lucky paced the room with extreme impatience. He had lost it all when all that crap with Zander happened. How can Zander say he care about Emily, but not be civil or make a truce with him to make Emily feel better? It didn't make sense!  
  
Nothing made sense anymore except Emily. Lucky supposed he should go to her. The guard must have gone somewhere because he would have stopped Emily from entering when she heard his and Zander's shouts. He could simply walk out and go to Emily's room. He would tell her that they needed to leave, and he doubted she would fight him on that. Sure, she didn't technically have a home now, but he had a feeling she wanted to be anywhere than here. He would take her to his home, with Jason's permission of course, and then they would have a heart to heart. He'd tell her properly he loved her and start the process of Emily's healing. It'd be a hard road, but she would get through it with his help. Along with Jason's, possibly Melissa's, and his family's support.  
  
With his decision made, Lucky walked to the door and opened it. He peaked out of the door to make sure no one would see him. The guard wasn't there, and Zander wasn't either. He silently walked toward the door he suspected Emily was at. He once again looked around the hall, still no one. One can't be too careful, he supposed. He creaked open a door and walked in. A window was open in a corner of the room and the sunlight creeped from it. It was another bedroom, but it was green and white. More elegant than the other ones so he saw. It must have been Helena's. It had a large mirror surrounded by a night table and a dresser. On the other side there was a trunk in front of the bed. The bed itself was huge, but add the curtains around it, you had a titanic size bed! Lucky came to the attention that he was supposed to be looking for Emily not checking out Helena's crib.  
  
He closed the door and went to the next one. He opened it and looked inside. It was more masculine than the other rooms and assumed it was Zander's. He quickly closed it quietly. The last thing he needed was Zander in his face again.  
  
Lucky crept to the next room and opened it. He peaked in and saw it was more feminine than masculine so he was safe. He walked into complete darkness. He searched around the walls for a switch, but found none. There might be a window, he said and began searching for one. When he found a think piece of cloth he opened it a bit. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was a window. He hadn't seen a window in days! Lucky smiled and studied the outside. The sun was almost down, and a shadow fell over the landscape. It was almost night! He figured he had been here for at least three days when he studied the moon. It was now a small fingernail. The night Emily had disappeared it was a larger fingernail. Dark was coming and the little moonlight would be a blessing. If he sneaked out with Emily, he wouldn't be seen. Lucky turned and walked to the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard a sound. Lucky immediately stopped all movement and opened his ears. A few seconds later it came again. It was a soft sound, barely audible.  
  
Lucky turned away from the door and let his hand fall away from the knob. He waited for the sound again and walked to where it came from. The room was still dark so he moved slowly and steadily towards the sound. He came to a spot where the sound was louder and knew he was close. One step more and encountered what he guessed was a pole. He moved to the right more and grabbed on another thick cloth. The sound came again. It was a person! He realized, a person breathing. Possibly Emily! Lucky stepped to the right once more and fell through. It was a bed curtain, and it was open. Lucky stood up again and cautiously walked around the edge of the bed. Lucky blinked and saw something white. It was a pillow. He walked toward it and touched it. He felt the cotton of the material and felt something else. It was a silk like texture, long and soft. Lucky smiled. It must be Emily's hair. Lucky knew his eyes must be getting used to the dark and found himself staring at a sleeping beauty. She was brown haired with a whitish- pinkish skin color. It was his Emily!  
  
Lucky leaned closer and whispered her name. Emily didn't acknowledge the voice and went on peacefully dozing. He said it louder and Emily made a small sound. It wasn't a groan, nor was it a sign, but a word or phrase. He said Emily's name even louder and she said one word. "Sleep." Emily murmured quietly, still half asleep and her eyes closed.  
  
"Em, wake up. You can sleep all you want later, I promise. But we have to go!" Lucky said as loud as he could, which was really not that loud given the circumstances.  
  
"Go where?" She replied, struggling to open her eyes.  
  
"Home." Lucky said and he rubbed her left cheek gently.  
  
"Home?" Emily asked and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and smiled. "Lucky." She said dreamily.  
  
Lucky couldn't help it and smiled too. "Yeah." He responded. "It's me."  
  
Emily smiled and struggled to keep awake. Lucky could tell she was exhausted and needed some rest. She would get it, just not right now. "Come on." He urged her, "You need to get up. We have to get out of here."  
  
Emily said something inaudible and tried leaning up. When she got her feet above the ground and on the right side, Lucky reached for her midriff. He didn't get there the first time, but the second time. He accidentally got her chest and her breasts rubbed against his arms and hand. Lucky quickly removed his hand and arms and moved them downwards to her waist. He helped her stand and they barely got a few steps away from the bed when the light flickered on. Emily laid her head on Lucky's left shoulder and blinked away the light. Lucky still protectively held her to him at her waist and did the same. When he focused he saw someone was standing in front of the open door.  
  
"Going somewhere?" They asked and stepped closer to them. Emily had closed her eyes so she opened them again. The voice was familiar. Emily let out a gasp as she saw the person. It was Zander!  
  
Zander had seemed not to hear Emily's gasp and was concentrated on Lucky. "I told you I wouldn't let Emily leave this place, but you didn't believe me. That was your first mistake."  
  
Lucky ignored Zander's comment and he walked toward the door anyway. Lucky never expected what happened next. Zander pulled out a gun.  
  
Please review! 


	25. Chapter 24

A new face out of the race Chapter 24  
  
Lucky's eyes widened in alarm when Zander pulled out the gun. He had expected Zander to do something rash, but a gun? That just proved how dangerous Zander and the situation was. But the important question was if Zander would shoot it. He said he loved Emily, so she wouldn't shoot her, right? Lucky thought he knew that answer, but there was times when two guys were fighting for a girl, one guy would rather have her dead than have her be with the other guy. He hoped Zander wasn't that type of guy. Maybe he could talk Zander into putting the gun away.  
  
"Now is the gun really needed?" Lucky asked as he opened his mouth, and thought of what to do with Emily if Zander didn't put the gun away. Emily's eyes were closed as her head lay on his left shoulder. He hypothesized she must have fallen asleep or fainted. He didn't blame her either way. She was exhausted and the gun would have frightened her. Besides, among all things, she didn't need to see any more violence. Especially violence including a weapon other than a fist or leg.  
  
"At first I thought it wasn't, but now I realize it is." Zander said as he played with the gun.  
  
"At first? What do you mean by that?" Lucky asked. He knew the answer, but he needed to get Zander talking. Maybe he would get distracted, and then he could put Emily somewhere safe without him knowing. Or perhaps he could knock the gun away from Zander after she was somewhere safe. Lucky would take anything he could get, for Emily's sake. Though he was all for getting Emily in a safe zone, taking the gun, and possibly using it on Zander.  
  
"You know what I mean. You aren't stupid, though I would have an advantage if you were." Zander mused.  
  
Lucky needed to find another way to get Zander's thoughts the other way. Zander had figured out Lucky's plan, but seeing how he was working with Helena, he should have figured he would. He could mention Emily, but then he knew for sure it would flare Zander's temper and he would use the gun. That was the thing he was trying to stop happening. Lucky knew it was a long shot, but what if he talked to Zander about Helena? Could it get Zander thinking and give him sometime? Lucky hoped so.  
  
"Okay, you got me there!" Lucky admitted. "But what has me really thinking is the fact that a Smith is working for a Cassadine. I mean don't Smith's do everything themselves? Frank was like that at least, unless he conversed with his daughter, then he would have to string her around." Lucky ranted while he held onto Emily.  
  
"My family always does things themselves!" Zander shouted at Lucky.  
  
"Okay, I stand corrected!" Lucky replied, appeasing him. "Is it money reasons then? I mean a few years ago Frank did have trouble with money, but I figured they were over."  
  
"They are over! How can you think so much? Can't you accept that a Smith and a Cassadine are working together?" Zander justified, though Lucky could tell he was putting doubts in Zander's mind. He was going for thoughts, but doubts worked too.  
  
"Well, if I was a simple person, yes. But seeing that Helena has a vengeance against my family that won't go away, I can't. Your family applies to the last thought too. But the present vengeance has to do with a girl, more than a guy. How strange." Lucky reasoned and slowly began moving back towards the bed. It might not be the safest place, but he would take anything he can get.  
  
"Ah, yes." Zander responded. "Your dad was the last person the fight was about. My mom against yours for your dad. It seems to have switched with their children, have you noticed that? Their sons against each other for a good friend's affection."  
  
"That's all true except for one thing. Emily isn't exactly a good friend presently to each of us. She is still pretty angry with each of us, besides I don't know for sure you and Emily were even friends during her younger years." Lucky stated. It wasn't far from the truth either. Emily was still pretty steamed with them for fighting over her and speaking for her. And he didn't know for a fact Zander and Emily were even friends once upon a time.  
  
Zander watched Lucky as he said this, and wondered if he should tell Lucky the truth between him and Emily's relationship. Well, if Lucky was going to die, why not let him die with the truth? "You are too right. I must congratulate you on finding my bluff. Emily and I were never friends. She always flinched away from me when I came. It was all because her damned father too! He hit and kicked Emily and made her afraid to trust anyone, to be touched, and most of all she lost all faith in humanity!"  
  
Lucky laid Emily down on the bed as Zander ranted. He watched her for a moment and slowly walked away from her as he listened, and felt his temper increase when he heard the last of it. Zander knew Emily was being abused, but did nothing? And he said he cared for her! How can you care for someone, but watch the parent hurt him or her physically and mentally? "You knew she was being abused but you did nothing to stop it?" Lucky demanded, and knew all hope of controlling his temper was none.  
  
"What was I to do? Yell for him to stop?" Zander asked innocently.  
  
"I did! Why couldn't you?" Lucky demanded with his temper rising higher by the second.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Leave her alone!" He shouted, getting Bowen's attention away from Emily. Bowen finally remembered his hostage who was being held down here.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me as well!" He then grabbed Lucky and threw him into a crate near by.  
  
End flashback  
  
Lucky massaged his neck at that memory. He told Emily he was fine, but in truth that fall he took on the crate really hurt his neck and back.  
  
"You told Bowen to stop?" Zander questioned him. "I find that hard to believe." He almost laughed at that crazy idea. Lucky taking a fall for Emily? He was just a wimpy stick boy.  
  
Lucky walked toward Zander and stopped right before him. "Why's that?" Lucky asked with a closed jaw.  
  
Zander smiled an evil smile. "Look at you! You're just a stick figure! You're just skin and bones. I doubt there's a muscle on that body!"  
  
Lucky answered him by punching him in the jaw. Zander fell back onto the ground and touched his jaw and moved it around. "You're going to pay for that." He threatened and looked for the gun, which had been knocked to the ground. It now lay near the window.  
  
Lucky looked for it for it as well and saw where it was. He was debating whether to get it or not when he heard a sigh from the bed. Emily! He almost forgot she slept on the bed behind them. Zander was walking toward the gun slowly because Lucky's punch made him a bit dizzy, so he was distracted and couldn't guard the door. Lucky quickly walked to the bed and picked Emily up under the knees and head. He ran toward the door with Emily resting in his arms and was almost out the door when a gunshot went off.  
  
Author's note: Can you feel the end coming? I can, and it's a bit disappointing. I worked so hard on these chapters! sniff, sniff Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I got some more positive feedback which is good to hear. I ask one thing if you review this chapter. Give me a title for the next story! I'm not good with titles. Please, I'm begging you! 


	26. Chapter 25

A new face out of the race Chapter 25  
  
Lucky heard a gunshot go off and prepared for the worst, but it never came. Shifting Emily in his arms he turned to look at Zander. Zander laid there unmoving with a puddle of blood slowly getting bigger. Lucky looked down at Emily still sleeping in his arms. That was a good thing. The last thing Emily needed to see was Zander's unmoving body. Lucky turned around to see Jason and Luke standing there in the doorway. Lucky's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Luke holding a pistol.  
  
"No one shoots my son." Luke said and handed the gun back to Jason. Jason then hid it in his pants pocket.  
  
Lucky just nodded and pushed his way from the room. Jason closed the door quietly.  
  
"What happened up here?" Jason asked grimly after a glimpse of Emily resting in his arms.  
  
Luke interrupted the answer as Lucky opened his mouth to give a short summary of what happened. "Not here. Lucky can explain everything in the car. Helena didn't hear us but the guards probably did; even if they could care less about Smith."  
  
Jason nodded and Luke led the way back to the car. Lucky took a silent glance to the door where inside Zander lay, dead or just unconscious, he doesn't know. No matter what Zander did, didn't do, or could have done he felt no hatred surprisingly. Just pity of what happened to Zander throughout his life. He was neglected and unloved, but when he fell in love with Emily he was desperate for her to share the love. He couldn't blame him for that at all, but that didn't rationalize his actions. He was probably part the blame, but mostly it was just fate. Fate said that Emily was supposed to fall in love with him.  
  
"Lucky? You coming?" Jason asked from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, just analyzing some stuff." Lucky said shifting Emily into a comfortable position in his arms. Emily gave a small sigh as he started walking toward Jason. He followed Jason and found Luke opening a staircase door for them. Jason went through and Lucky did the same. The three of them then walked down the stairs, out another door and into a vast central room. Luke led his way down the right side of the room and down another corridor. Lucky heard Jason and Luke whisper something to each other, but didn't catch what they said. Next thing Lucky knew he was being pushed out of another door and into fresh air.  
  
He walked a few steps from the door and looked around. They were in a small abandoned town, it looked like. There were large, old buildings surrounding the one Emily and him have been held captive. It was a good idea of Helena to make it look like an abandoned building, having the inside to be elaborate. Draw her enemies away because they knew she would have never have stayed at such a place or owned it.  
  
"It was a good plan on Helena's part wasn't it?" Luke asked and put his hand on Lucky's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, she's not as stupid as she looks." Lucky said and looked over at his father. Luke was smiling and looked kind of tired. "What happened to her anyway?"  
  
Luke chuckled. "Well, when we went into the office Helena wanted Jason to leave, but I said he comes or we both go. Helena gave in because she wanted to get business out of the way." Luke explained and led Lucky away from the building.  
  
"What business did she have with you?" Lucky asked and walked by his dad down the deserted street.  
  
"My final disposal of course. I figured as much when she went to all the trouble to get Emily to get to you." Luke answered unwaveringly.  
  
"Yeah, she got me good huh?" Lucky asked with a sharp sigh. It hurt to know that someone had finally made him feel vulnerable.  
  
"Women have always been a Spencer's weakness, don't worry about it." Luke said as they reached the car.  
  
"Mom must have freaked when she saw me gone huh?" Lucky asked as he finally realized how his sudden disappearance must of worried his family.  
  
"You could say something like that. She phoned her mom and your cousins, and then got them all worried. So your mom phoned me and asked me to check it out, I went to Jason, found some stuff out and here we are." Luke said motioning to the silent streets and buildings.  
  
"It's been a long few days for all of us then." Lucky said, settling Emily into the backseat of the car and sat next to her.  
  
Luke got into the driver's side and started the car. "You could say that." He said and pulled into the street.  
  
Lucky got settled in the backseat and leaned his head against the head cushions. "What happened after all that then?"  
  
"So the Cassadine yapped about the past and I interrupted her not really caring what she had to say about it. So she pulled out the gun ranting about something I didn't understand and then played my tricks and got it out of her possession and used it on her. Died muttering about the past too." Luke shrugged confused, and continued to drive.  
  
"The past is a killer, isn't it?" Lucky muttered and rubbed his temples after glancing at Emily's sleeping form.  
  
"I was right about Emily reliving the past?" Jason asked, finally in the conversation. He had been thinking about that when Luke and Lucky talked about the occurrences in Helena's office.  
  
"She didn't exactly say it out loud, but her actions spoke louder." Lucky answered.  
  
"I take it you and Smith didn't get along too well." Luke asked, pulling onto a highway and stating the obvious.  
  
"Not well enough. It made Emily even more upset and fatigued than she was." Lucky explained, realizing how tired and exhausted he was. Lucky tried keeping his eyes open, but they felt so heavy and finally closed.  
  
"And the result of the whole situation was someone was killed and the two hostages about to collapse with exhaustion." Jason concluded, staring out the window. "You're going to have to tell us the whole story with that conclusion."  
  
"I will, just not now." Lucky murmured as he fell asleep.  
  
"We'll expect it." Luke said and watched his son fall sleep in the rearview mirror. He got a look at Emily's and Lucky's exhausted forms and sighed with relief. The two love birds were going to be okay.  
  
Author's note: Hey, guess what? It's my birthday! So this chapter is my birthday gift to you. I hope you liked it, I don't think I'm ending it too well, but that's not important. It's what you think. I was going to write out the Helena, Luke, and Jason scene, but it didn't really fit so you got a summary. I will write what happened if you really want though, just ask me to and I will. I have nothing else to really say, but to please review. It would be appreciated to know that this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. Advanced thanks. 


	27. Chapter 26

A new face out of the race Chapter 26  
  
Lucky sat in a chair by the bed that Emily was sleeping in. Lucky thought that his dad would have taken them to the Spencer house, but didn't. He woke up in a sterile, white hospital room with his mom, dad and grandmother with their backs to him. They at first didn't notice he was awake, so he just stared at their backs and listened to their conversation. They were talking about nonsense at first and he didn't really catch anything until he heard Emily's name mentioned. His grandmother said something about her being in the hospital too. Lucky had jumped up from the bed when he heard it and noticed his head was feeling better. He had forgotten about it because he was too worried about Emily. He remembered himself saying "Emily's in the hospital too?" or something in that notation. His parents and grandmother turned swiftly when he spoke and stared at him for a second.  
  
Him mom sighed with relief and his dad grinned the Spencer grin and whispered something in his mom's ear. His mom gave his dad a smile and walked toward him. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand tenderly. "How are you sweetheart?" She asked.  
  
Lucky discounted the 'sweetheart' part and asked about what he really wanted to now. "Where's Emily? What happened to her?"  
  
His mom didn't answer him and looked at her mom. She came to his side and said "Don't be worrying about Emily, worry about yourself. You had a serious concussion and need some rest. That and your experience with the Cassadine matriarch tuckered you out."  
  
Lucky said nothing and got out of bed. He got off the bed and leaned against it. He took one unsteady step and his grandmother came directly to his side.  
  
"Lucky! Get right back in that bed!" She commanded and made him sit on the bed.  
  
Lucky tried standing again, but his grandmother didn't let him. "I will when you tell me about Emily" He said stubbornly.  
  
Leslie groaned and gave in. "Fine, I will tell you about Emily if you get back into that bed immediately."  
  
Lucky did as she said and waited for Leslie to do as she said she would. "Emily is fine physically. She has malnutrition and exhausted, so we put her into a room so she could catch up on her rest."  
  
Lucky felt some relief at that news. "Mentally?" He asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Mentally she's, well it's hard to say. Luke and Jason told me about her past, and she should have been seeing a therapist when Jason first adopted her. She has been hiding from the memories, wishing them away, but now they have come back full force. They are destroying her now though and if she awakens she will have to do something about it. There's therapy, but there is a place up in England that helps kids like her also. It's up to her what to do though. So I guess only time could tell." Leslie finished uncertain.  
  
"If?" Lucky asked. Emily had to wake up. She had too many reasons to live. Him being one reason.  
  
Leslie nodded. "Like I said mentally it's hard to say. Sometimes people this mentally pained just choose to never wake up, they lose the will to live and it's only a matter of time until they die." Leslie finished.  
  
"Only time could tell." He murmured sadly. "Can I see her?" He asked hopefully. Maybe he could urge her to live. Love is said to reign over all.  
  
Leslie looked at his mom and dad. Luke nodded and Leslie sighed. "I suppose so. You're never going to get any rest if you don't."  
  
Leslie helped Lucky from the bed and walked with him to Emily's hospital room. Leslie opened the door and led him through it. Leslie dragged a chair over by the bed and sat in it. "Only for a few minutes okay?" She said from the door.  
  
Lucky nodded and watched Leslie leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Lucky then turned his attention toward the person on the bed. She was so pale and thin that he barely recognized her. Lucky haven't seen many dead people, but she almost looked like one. The only way he knew she was still breathing and with the living was the rise of her chest.  
  
Why didn't he notice something was wrong sooner? Why didn't he push her to tell him what was wrong earlier? Why did this have to happen to her? There were so many why questions and no answers. Lucky rubbed his temples and leaned over the bed to grab Emily's hand.  
  
"Emily." He called. Emily didn't answer, but sat there motionless as if she didn't hear him call her. "Em, wake up. We need to talk. You have a decision to make." Lucky said, but Emily laid there motionless.  
  
"Emily, come on. Do anything, say anything, and just don't lay there like this. You're scaring me." Lucky urged with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Emily, but you look like living dead. You can't die, I need you. I love you too much to let you go. Whatever you're going through, we'll get through it, you'll get through it." Lucky said with a broken voice.  
  
"You made it this far because of your determination and strength. You haven't lost those virtues, I know. Melissa looks up to you because of them. She may act like she doesn't care and may be a brat, but she really cares. She's just trying to be like you." Lucky continued even after a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I don't know if that is a good thing, but it's nice to be looked up to. Lulu does the same to me. It's not the same exact thing like you and Melissa, but it's still there. Lulu likes you too. She admires you. My parents love you. So does Jason. I know you think you lost him, but you didn't. He knows you didn't mean that comment. You need to talk the situation out. Those are all reasons why you should wake up." Lucky concluded with more tears falling, hoping to motivate Emily to wake up and live her life.  
  
Emily just laid there unconscious and motionless in the bed.  
  
So this is where he is now. Having a silent vigil over Emily; waiting for her to wake up. She had to wake up. Didn't his words mean anything? Could Emily even hear him? He didn't know, but he hoped for a miracle.  
  
A knock on the open door brought him out of it and he looked over at the door. His dad stood there, staring at him.  
  
"Should I be leaving?" Lucky asked quietly.  
  
"Me and your grandmother talked about it, but figured you'd just slip back after we left. So you can stay as long as you like with a few conditions." Luke explained entering the room.  
  
"Conditions?" Lucky asked tired.  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah, conditions. The first is that you find time to rest, eat and do the necessary things to live."  
  
"Okay. I have a feeling there's another though." Lucky stated.  
  
"Your right, there is. You have to let Melissa and your sister come in." Luke said.  
  
"Isn't Melissa with Jason?" Lucky asked. He had learned that Jason and Melissa had been hanging around the hospital since Emily and he had been admitted.  
  
"He figured he needed to have it out with Brenda and he didn't want Melissa to hear some of the things he had to say. So we have her for the night." Luke whispered, so Lulu and Melissa wouldn't hear it if they were hanging by the door.  
  
"It's about time." Lucky said and looked over at Emily. "When they coming in?"  
  
"They should be here soon. Your mom took them to get something to eat." Luke said and sat in another chair in the room. "She hasn't awaken or moved?" Luke asked motioning to Emily.  
  
"No, and that's what worries me. I don't get it either, dad. Emily has so much to live for, but yet she hasn't even moved. I told her as much earlier and still nothing!" Lucky expressed his frustration.  
  
Luke came to Lucky's chair and laid a hand on his left shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you have to have faith that your words helped. The rest on is up to Emily."  
  
"Do you think she even heard them?" Lucky asked losing hope.  
  
"I know so. Lucky, you have to understand where Emily is. Emily is probably reliving all of her childhood all over again, and is back to thinking no one cares about her. When she heard your feelings and everyone else's it had to be a break through! Emily's whole life she has just wanted to feel wanted and needed and loved. You told her as much. She just has to fight the despair of the memories and come back to reality." Luke explained.  
  
Lucky smiled and looked up to his dad. "You figured all that out?"  
  
Luke's laughter filled the room. "I wish I could say that, but actually that was the therapists own words."  
  
Lucky was about to say something, but he was interrupted by someone calling their dad. Lulu ran in the room and to Luke.  
  
"Daddy! Guess what happened?" Lulu asked happily.  
  
"What?" Luke asked smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Mommy got me and Melissa ice cream and then me and she was playing with it and it flew over the table and hit a doctor on the nose!" Lulu described the incident.  
  
Luke gave a slight chuckle and looked at her. "Where's your mom then?" He asked and looked out into the hall.  
  
"Mommy said to let her clean up the mess and see how Lucky and Emily were!" Lulu answered.  
  
"Well, your brother is sitting right here by Emily. So you can see them both at the same time." Luke said and Lulu turned to where Emily lay and saw Lucky by her.  
  
"Lucky! You're alive!" Lulu said even more content with life and ran into the arms of her brother.  
  
"Of course I'm alive, what would make you think otherwise?" Lucky said smiling at his sister's happiness.  
  
"When I visited you earlier you were sleeping like the dead! But you're not dead! You're right here!" Lulu exclaimed.  
  
"I'll always be here Lu." Lucky said, feeling better.  
  
"Yeh! Now we have to make Emily always be here. And I know how!" Lulu said, even more excited.  
  
Lucky leaned into the back of the chair and looked at his sister. "And how do you expect we do that?" Lucky asked interested.  
  
"You have to kiss her!" Lulu said.  
  
Lucky kept his jaw from falling as he heard her answer. "What?" He choked shockingly.  
  
Lulu didn't see his shock and explained her theory. "It worked with Sleeping Beauty! She had a curse put on her and she fell into a deep sleep and the only way she could awaken was if her prince charming kissed her!"  
  
Lucky bit on his lip and thought what to say to her explanation. He looked up to his dad for some help but Luke was as tongue tied as him.  
  
Lulu caught her brother's and father's confused looks and frowned. "You are her prince charming aren't you?"  
  
Lucky cleared his throat and answered her. "I guess so. But Lu, this isn't a fairy tale."  
  
"I know it isn't a fairy tale! But I want Emily to wake up! You and Melissa are too sad! I want everyone to be happy!" Lulu yelled and squirmed on Lucky's lap.  
  
"Lulu! I know you are trying to help, but I don't think that's going to wake Emily up." Lucky said, trying to calm down his sister.  
  
"How do you know?" Lulu challenged further.  
  
Luke cleared his throat and got their attention. Lulu and Lucky looked over at him. "Why don't we see if your mom got the mess cleaned up princess?"  
  
Lulu got down from Lucky's lap stubbornly and walked over to her dad. "Okay, but can I ask Lucky one last thing?"  
  
Luke nodded and Lulu turned back to Lucky. "Would you at least think about it?" She said in begging sounds.  
  
"I'll think about it." Lucky said and turned back to Emily, barely hearing his dad or sister leave.  
  
Lucky sat staring at Emily's face. Even if she had a pale complexion and had a deathlike look, she looked as beautiful as ever. Would a kiss wake her up though? The thought had ran through his head for the last few minutes, debating whether to do it or not. Actions do speak louder than words. But what if she felt his touch and totally lost it? What if he stopped her breathing when he kissed her? As Lucky thought about it more, the more he realized how desperate he was for her to wake. It couldn't hurt right? He loved her, so it was only natural. Making his decision he got up from the chair and walked to where Emily's head lay on the pillow. He looked at the door and made sure no one was watching. He looked at Emily's lips and ran a finger on them. They were soft even though Emily had been sleeping for a few days and hadn't watered them. He knew he was going to kiss her sometime, but this for a first kiss? He had always thought their first kiss would be when she was conscious. Oh well, Lucky thought, here goes nothing. With a last look out the door he leaned his head toward Emily's and his lips met hers. He kept his lips on hers for a moment before he took them off, favoring the taste of her. Lucky stepped back and looked at Emily's eyes, waiting for them to open. Lucky watched her, but nothing happened so he just sat heavily in his chair wanting to scream his frustrations. It was only when he looked up to leave that he seen two brown eyes watching him quietly.  
  
Author's note: Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! The last chapter was good yeh! That knowledge was my best b-day gift! Okay, I'm getting off track. Now you get a long chapter as a reward. I had some difficulty writing it, but it's done! All two thousand three hundred some words plus this note! I'm so proud of myself! Please keep reviewing and giving me positive feedback. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	28. Chapter 27

A new face out of the race Chapter 27  
  
Emily woke a few seconds after someone had momentarily stopped her breathing. She had felt something soft cover her mouth and she had to breathe through her nose. She had to blink a few times to get use to the light as she opened her eyes. She immediately saw white and her mind started to think she was dead, but then she saw Lucky. She made no sounds as she studied the room. It was a simple one with a night table beside her and a chair in the corner. Two chairs were missing and more white walls.  
  
"Emily?" She heard a voice choke out. She immediately turned to where it came from. Lucky was sitting in one of the chairs sitting by the bed.  
  
Emily felt an unexplained happiness as she saw Lucky. She tried to speak, but nothing came out and she started coughing because her throat was so dry. Lucky came immediately to her side and leaned her back against the bed. When her coughing fit was over he soothed her. "Don't try to speak just yet, okay? Let me get you some water and then you can say as much as you wish." He finished saying waiting for her to nod.  
  
She did and Lucky got up to go into the bathroom. He came out with a cup of water and gave it to her. Emily took it gratefully and drank from it. The water felt great running down her throat. "Thanks" She said.  
  
"You're welcome." Lucky said and sat down on the bed next to her and thought of what to say. There was so much to say and talk about.  
  
"How did I get here?" Emily asked, studying the room again.  
  
"My dad brought us to the hospital after we got away from Helena." Lucky explained and waited for another question he knew was coming.  
  
"We got away, when? How?" Emily asked with clear confusion written on her face.  
  
"Uh, that's a long story Em. I'll tell you when you're up for it." Lucky said with uncertainty.  
  
Emily studied Lucky and nodded her agreement. "I guess. Where is Luke now?" She asked and looked out of the doorway.  
  
"He took Lulu to see where mom was." Lucky answered simply.  
  
"I thought I heard her voice." Emily silently murmured, but Lucky caught it anyway.  
  
"You did? Did you hear mine or my dad's?" Lucky asked, interested. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe Emily did hear his speech and that was part of her waking up.  
  
"I heard a lot of voices actually, but it was hard to tell if they were real. I was just so, I don't know. Delirious and confused, I guess." Emily said uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"I assumed as much, do you feel delirious now?" Lucky asked, hoping to catch what she was feeling like and how to go talking to her.  
  
"Not really, a bit confused though." Emily responded.  
  
"On what? If how we got here is it I could tell you..." Lucky said, but Emily interrupted him.  
  
"No, no. That's not it." Emily intervened. "It's just, I don't know, I thought I heard a voice say some things, but I don't think they were real. I don't know anything at all really." Emily ranted with clear uncertainty.  
  
"Emily, it's okay, you were in a hard position. It's been a hard few days for you." Lucky said soothing her.  
  
"I guess so. What's my diagnosis?" Emily asked interested.  
  
Lucky tried to hide a confused look. What's my diagnosis? What did she mean by that? "What's my diagnosis?" Lucky asked, giving up trying to act like he understood what she meant.  
  
"I'm a hospital patient, right? So if I'm still here, I must be in for something." Emily explained.  
  
Lucky wanted to hit himself in the head after Emily's explanation. Duh! "Oh, exhaustion and malnutrition." Lucky replied.  
  
Emily nodded as if she knew and rubbed her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Lucky asked finally. It had been at the end of his tongue for the whole conversation.  
  
"Fine, a little tired, but overall I'm okay." Emily responded.  
  
"That's good." Lucky said neutrally and jumped up when Emily gasped in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Your voice! I heard it in my dream!" Emily said surprised.  
  
"Did you? What did I say?" Lucky said, hopefully. Maybe she heard what he said.  
  
"You mentioned living, how I looked, your parents and sister, Melissa and Jason, and you said something of significance I think." Emily responded making a list.  
  
"Something of significance?" Lucky asked puzzled. What did he say that would be considered significant?  
  
"Yeah, you said..." Emily stopped and thought. "You said you loved me!"  
  
Lucky sat back. Okay, so he said he loved her. She knew as much and it wasn't so significant even with what happened over that last week. But then it hit him! Of course it was significant! With her past it was! Like it was with Zander. With their past, the most important thing they needed to hear was that they were loved.  
  
"I told you earlier that I did, when you confronted me and Zander for all that racket we made." Lucky answered.  
  
"I thought you just said that to cross your point." Emily murmured.  
  
"How can you think that Em? When I say I love someone I mean it." Lucky started a little angry, but refrained from unleashing his anger and calmed down. Maybe a proper saying was needed. "But if you need to hear it again, to know it was for sure, I'll say it again." Lucky grabbed Emily's hand gently and rubbed the soft skin with his fingers. "I love you Emily. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but it happened! It just happened and now I'm here saying it out loud."  
  
"I love you too." Emily said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay, then just answer me one question. You were having nightmares and have been remembering your childhood. Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to figure it out? Why didn't you come to me when the memories started coming back?" Lucky asked, desperately.  
  
"I didn't want to become a burden." Emily confessed, with her head down.  
  
Lucky put a finger under her chin and made her face him. "You're not a burden Em. Would I drive you to school and home after school if you were a burden? Would I go out in the middle of the night and look for you if you were?"  
  
"What?" Emily asked, surprised at his last example.  
  
"Jason called me after you blew up on Brenda, Melissa, and Jason. I went out to look for you. How did you think I joined you in Helena's lair? I just walked in and asked to become a hostage?" Lucky asked, hoping to get a laugh out of Emily.  
  
It worked and Emily gave a small laugh. "I guess not. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to drag you out and bring you into my path of destruction. It wouldn't have been right."  
  
"I understand that now. But now, right now, that path disappears and you confront your memories. You overcome them and start living a full life." Lucky demanded with a soft tone.  
  
"I don't think I can." Emily confessed.  
  
"Yes you can. I'll be there to help you. Everyone who cares about you will too. But there's two ways you can do this." Lucky motivated.  
  
"Two ways? What are you talking about?" Emily asked, once again confused.  
  
"You need to confront these memories or they are going to go destroy you. I can't let that happen Emily. I can't lose you Em, you mean too much to me." Lucky said, revealing his vulnerability.  
  
"I don't want to lose you either, but the memories are too strong. I can't overcome them!" Emily argued.  
  
"Yes you can! Emily, you're stronger than them. Prove it! Besides you would have so many people supporting you!" Lucky argued back.  
  
"Okay, even if I could, how?" Emily challenged him.  
  
"Like I said there's two ways. One is you could go to a place in England that helps kids like you. You would be surrounded by people who would understand what you went through and help you through it. Or you could stay here and see a therapist and have my family and yours to help you. We wouldn't exactly understand, but we would sit there and listen and do everything in out power to help. It's your choice though, but I for one would go for the second one. I would go mad without you." Lucky said, telling her her options.  
  
"I don't know even if I want to do anything, so don't give me your opinion!" Emily lashed out.  
  
Emily then pulled away from him and hugged herself as Lucky walked a distance from her. Lucky stood back and watched Emily. This must be what happened with Jason, Lucky thought. As he thought this Emily apologized and looked away. Lucky thought about leaving Emily, but found he couldn't do that. Emily was just feeling vulnerable and lashing out at everybody when it messed with her childhood memories. Lucky waited a moment and walked over to her.  
  
"Emily." He said cautiously. "This is why you need help to sort through your childhood memories. You can't lash out at people who only want to help." Emily stayed silent so Lucky continued. "What if we make a deal?" He asked, he had to try every angle for Emily to get help.  
  
"A deal?" Emily asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, you get help and choose one of those options and I'll, do something for you or give you something." Lucky said, knowing the deal sounded worse as the words came to his mouth.  
  
Emily raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What do you get from this deal?"  
  
"I don't want anything from it. I only want to see you happy and the past in the past and when it comes back to haunt it won't destroy you like this!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I promise! I have no alternative motives, I swear!" Lucky smiled as he felt her giving in.  
  
"Okay, it's a deal, but one problem Lucky. Where am I going to stay? I have no belongings or a place to stay." Emily presented her problem.  
  
"Actually, Em those aren't problems, anymore anyway. You're still welcome at Jason's and Jason found your stuff." Lucky explained.  
  
"He did? I am?" Emily asked surprised to hear all that. Then she frowned. "What about Brenda and Melissa?"  
  
Lucky thought about that question for a second. "I'm not so sure about Brenda, but whatever the problem, Jason will fix it. As for Melissa, how is she a problem? You haven't seen her the past week and when she realized you were gone. She was worried and alone. She sees you as a role model and as a sense of security, without you there she felt no safety or protection. You're a reassurance to her that her parents are okay. You mean the world to her."  
  
"She sure shows it." Emily remarked sarcastically.  
  
"That's just her way of showing it. But when it got taken away from her, she really showed her true colors Em. Give her a second chance. She needs her big sister Emily. And now that something is going to happen with Brenda, she's going to need you more." Lucky said, stating the facts.  
  
"I guess I'll have to see her huh? What about my part of the deal? What do I get?" Emily said surprisingly optimistic.  
  
Lucky leaned against the bed and looked at her with a smile. "What do you want?"  
  
Emily got up from the bed and laid her head on Lucky's chest. "Well, if I'm going to do this I need someone I can count on and will be there to comfort and be there for me. Will you be it?"  
  
Lucky looked at Emily's head laying on his torso and played with her hair. "If that's what you want, that's what you get. You have my number, so you're free to call me any time, any day."  
  
"You can count on me calling all the time in that case." She said.  
  
They laid there in that stance with their hands intertwined for a few quiet moments until someone screamed Emily's name. They turned to the doorway to see Melissa and Lulu. Melissa ran to the bed and hugged Emily. Lulu stood in the doorway with a wide smile. Lucky, feeling Emily and Melissa needed sometime alone, detached himself from Emily and walked to the doorway and led Lulu away from the room.  
  
"Melissa, you can let go now!" Emily said struggling to get out of her tight hug.  
  
"If I let you go, do you promise to never leave like that again?" Melissa asked, holding her tighter.  
  
"Promise, just let me breathe." Emily replied as Melissa let go of her and she caught her breath.  
  
Melissa sat on Emily's lap and watched Emily. "Miss me?" Emily asked stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah! It scared me when you left and never came back. Where were you?" Melissa asked interested.  
  
"I just left town for a little to sort out some things." Emily said, hoping she accepted the half lie.  
  
"Did you get them sorted out?" Melissa asked brightly.  
  
"Not really, but with time they will be." Emily answered.  
  
"Was I the reason you left? I didn't mean to drive you away! I was just acting like you! Indifferent and strong and..." Melissa ranted.  
  
"Melissa! Calm down, I know you were just trying to be like me, and I like how you look up to me, but when you act like that you just seem rude and disrespectful. You can look up to me as much as you like, but just don't act like me, okay? You need to be your own person. All right?" Emily gave a small smile of hope.  
  
"Okay, when are you coming home?" Melissa asked sleepily.  
  
"That's hard to say at the moment, but I'll tell you when I know okay?" Emily reassured her and laid Melissa's head on her lap.  
  
Melissa gave an incoherent answer as she fell asleep. Emily looked down at her little sister and smiled. Maybe she could have a happily ever after after all.  
  
Author's note: Hey, thanks for the review. I was debating whether to put that sleeping beauty thing in, afraid that it might be a little, um, childish? But I'm glad you liked it. That makes me feel better about some of my writing ideas. Anyway, the end of the story is coming. I'm having a hard time ending it though, like I did the first story. But that's just an author's obsession, so keep reviewing and get ready for the next story. Next chapter or maybe the next you will learn the fates of Brenda, Melissa, the Spencers and the other characters in my story. Curious? I bet you are. The possibilities are probably driving you crazy! But you'll just have to wait for the update to find out. 


	29. Chapter 28

A new face out of the race Chapter 28  
  
Emily sat on the bed trying to read the romance novel she got from the library, but she couldn't concentrate. There was too much going for her to do so. Full with frustration she threw the book at the wall across from the bed. She had got the book so she could escape reality, but it wasn't working. With sharp sigh she got off the bed and picked up the book. She closed it and put it on her nightstand. Emily walked to the bay window in her room and sat on the seat next to it and leaned her head against the glass.  
  
So much has happened since she got out of the hospital. During her time as a hospital patient her and Melissa became close and were starting to act like sisters. That was a good thing, sure, but she wasn't sure if it was because of Brenda no longer living in the present or other reasons. It was found out a week earlier that Brenda had a severe case of depression and had been successful in hiding it for the last few years. Jason had thought Brenda dangerous and had put her in Ferncliff. She wasn't reacting well to it well, reported the doctors. She was displaying acts of violence and being disobedient. It didn't look good at all. Jason had tried to tell as little to Melissa as possible, but it was enough to make her dependent on her and Jason and the Spencers as well.  
  
As for her and Jason's relationship, they were getting along better. They still had some issues to work out, but they were okay. Emily and him talked at night, sorting through them for their sakes and Melissa's. The last thing Melissa needed was to know they weren't getting along too well. Or to think she would lose either of them. She was just getting use to not having her mom around to spoil or present her with love.  
  
Jason, himself, was a mystery. Inside it was tearing him up about Brenda, but on the outside he was trying to stay strong. She had tried to get him to talk about it, but he wouldn't break and make up excuses or say he had things to do. He had things to do, that was small joke. Ever since the lady of the house had left the household, chores were her responsibility. She cooked, did the dishes and cleaned the penthouse along with the laundry and other miscellaneous things. It kept her busy, along with her schoolwork. But that was another issue. She had been trying to do the chores and do her homework along with the make up work. That was a lot when you were trying to stay the top of your class. She also had to make up all of the tests and study for the present tests. Her grades were rising since she had done majority of the work and made up the tests. But that wasn't without losing sleep. She worked at least three to five hours a night on it, and that didn't include the term papers that were coming up. It was a good thing she had finished her British literature paper two weeks early. (Author note: True story! I had this class, did the paper during spring break. Ended up with 9 pages! I had some spring break, huh? Three thousand some words only about a court case! With a history paper on the side!)  
  
And among other things she saw a psychiatrist twice weekly. They were hard sessions, but Lucky was always there to support her. He drove her to the hospital, waited outside the office, and drove her home afterwards. But even after the sessions the memories came back and stretched her emotions, along with the nightmares. It was because of that Lucky gave her his small nokia cell phone. Lucky, himself didn't use it too much, but now it was in full use. The battery was always low, and she called him often on it, and still Lucky didn't complain. He said that the more use it went through the more Emily was getting closer to healing. He also said she wasn't a bother because of it, but Emily knew he was just trying to make her feel better and she was driving him crazy. Not to mention, she could imagine the phone bills that Luke had to pay, but Luke didn't complain. Luke said he wanted to help as much as he could and if paying some phone bills helped, it was worth it. Emily loved how everyone close wanted to help her, but she didn't like the dependence she had on them. She thought it as a stress she couldn't nor could anyone else handle.  
  
The Spencers were overjoyed that the Cassadine matriarch was dead, but Emily didn't think she was. I mean she played tricks or games like this before, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she just popped up alive. It was an extra stress she didn't need. She voiced these concerns to Lucky and he just told her she was being paranoid. Emily agreed and thought it possible. She has always been kind of paranoid. That her father might be watching her, because he was a controlling man and worried that the abuse would be discovered. She had always hid the bruises and scraps well, but her father didn't believe she covered them well enough. She had told this to her psychiatrist and Lucky privately and the psychiatrist continued her questions while Lucky listened trying to hide his anger at her father. She appreciated it and Lucky's protective presence. It was an assurance she thrived on.  
  
Emily also asked about the chances of the authorities arresting anyone, but every person involved said it was unlikely. They left no evidence and could see none appearing. Anything they did was in self defense and everyone would say the same.  
  
So now here we are in the present. The Spencer family was having no problems besides minor money problems; Brenda getting help and Jason, her, and Melissa trying to make it as a family. The situation between Lucky and her was really hard to describe and unknown at the moment. They knew how they felt about each other, but stayed friends only until Emily was comfortable with them being girlfriend and boyfriend. That wasn't in the near future anywhere with her sessions and daily confrontations of memories. That was only one part of it though; she and Lucky had no time for each other with their busy schedules. The friendship stood strong and steady though.  
  
Emily came out of her thoughts with the ring of a cell phone. Emily got up from the window seat and looked for her it on her desk. It was full of homework and papers and books, so she had to shuffle through them. She was usually clean, but all the responsibilities had changed that. She barely had time for herself and no time to clean up her room other than the turning in of papers and assignments. Emily finally found it by the tenth ring and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She said into it and organized the papers again.  
  
"Hey." Lucky voice ran through the phone. "I didn't think you'd answer."  
  
"Sorry, I put it on my desk before I got my homework out of my backpack and it got lost in the chaos." Emily apologized.  
  
"That's okay, you should see my desk. It's so messy my mom is threatening to call in a housecleaner." Lucky joked.  
  
Emily laughed and shook her head. Lucky's most popular quality was the fact that he was a messy person. "What made her not?"  
  
"I explained that was all schoolwork." Lucky said and leaned against the head of his bed and grimaced at the sight of his desk.  
  
"I bet that led into another lecture." Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, a longer one. A longer, more boring one." Lucky said, trying to remember a word of it, but couldn't.  
  
"Well, you know that problem might be solved if you would just do your make up work." Emily suggested smugly. Lucky was much slower in handing in his work.  
  
"I'm sure there has to be another solution. Like having my best friend do it for me." Lucky hinted.  
  
"Yeah, but how are you going to learn the material then? Besides I am up to my neck in work myself. I'm looking at another three or four hours of it even after I cook dinner and do the dishes." Emily almost grimaced at that thought. She would get into bed at around midnight or eleven if it turned out that long.  
  
"Want me to come over and help? I don't want you having another all nighter. You almost fell asleep in Mr. Daniel's class." Lucky asked.  
  
"I would appreciate the help, but you have enough work to do on your own. I would hate to be the reason you fail this semester." Emily said. She wanted to graduate with Lucky at her side.  
  
"I won't fail, I just procrastinate. But that's not the reason I called." Lucky said heavily as he imagined pulling an all nighter.  
  
"Why'd you call then?" Emily asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Lulu has been asking to go to that new Build a Bear store and I thought to take Melissa to cheer her up a bit." Lucky said thoughtfully.  
  
"When are you thinking? She has ballet lessons tomorrow and a teacher conference the next day." Emily said telling him Melissa's schedule for the next few days.  
  
"Is there anything happening Saturday? Now that I think of it I really need to get some work done." Lucky said, giving in to her pestering to do his work.  
  
"I think it's clear. Jason has wanted to take her out and do the same." Emily answered, happy to see her pestering has worked.  
  
"What about you?" Lucky asked smoothly.  
  
"What about me?" Emily asked confused.  
  
"What are you doing on Saturday?" Lucky asked, clearing up the confusion.  
  
"I'm a little busy Lucky. I still have some make up work to do and the homework I will get on Friday and then there's a bunch of chores I have to do that I have been putting off." Emily explained.  
  
"Can't you do that work on Sunday? I mean you have been working too hard Em. The last thing we need is you back in that hospital with exhaustion again." Lucky said, urging her to enjoy life.  
  
"I can't because that's what happens when you have priorities Lucky. You need to get things done on time so they don't become a burden." Emily argued.  
  
"I get it okay? I'll do my work! But there's a limit on work Em. You have reached that limit! You need to get out and have fun. So don't even think about turning the wheels on me again." Lucky said, not wanting to start an argument, but entering one.  
  
"I got a book from the library Lucky! That's my break from work so I don't get exhausted, okay? But if you don't understand it, I'm hanging up. I have better things to do than argue with you." Emily said, about to hang up and get to work on her math.  
  
Lucky heard what she was going to do, but did nothing or could do anything as she did as she said he would. "Emily, don't hang up on..." Lucky heard a dial tone and murmured the ending of his sentence. "Me."  
  
Lucky sighed and threw his English book across the room out of frustration. Damn! The start of the conversation was good. He had it all set, smoothly get to the question, don't get Emily mad and everything would work out. Hah! That blew up on his face. Lucky looked back at his desk, the objects screaming I am the first priority, but it wasn't. Emily was his first priority. Lucky dialed Emily's number again, but just got her away message, not that he thought Emily would talk to him anyway. Lucky left a message and went to his desk and set out to do his history homework. 


	30. Chapter 29

A new face out of the race Chapter 29  
  
A few hours later Emily pushed in the dishwasher and started to walk towards her room to conquer the last of her work for the night. After she had hung up on Lucky she had worked furiously on her math and got that and her make up for that class done. She had to cook dinner next, and did her history homework while it cooked. Now after cleaning up after dinner, she just had her science and English to do. It wouldn't take that long to do though, thankfully, because she was exhausted. Emily left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her room. She passed Melissa's room and heard Jason reading to her. Did her father ever do that? Probably not, she decided and opened her door to her room and shut it. Emily walked toward the desk, but didn't make it to it. She saw her cell phone flashing a message halfway through the walk and decided to listen to it. Emily played with her phone and her message started to play.  
  
"I know you don't want to speak to me, but that doesn't mean I can't leave a message." Lucky's voice floated from the device. "I'm sorry I turned our conversation into an argument. That wasn't what I meant to do. I'm just worried Em. You're going through a lot lately and I thought if I took you out you would be able to breathe. I guess I was just trying to get to it to sound like a date when I spoke to you about it. That was the wrong way, I know that now. But listen to my reasons okay? The first is I'm worried, but I told you that. And you know the things that lead me to that worrying. The second is I miss you. We both have been too busy for each other and I'm worried about our relationship. I can't lose you Emily, you mean too much to me. And I guess the third is I want Melissa happy again. It's worrying Lu. And even if you don't want to admit it, it's worrying you too. Would you call me back whenever you hear this? I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but I love you okay? I know it may not seem like it, but I do. Just call me back alright? Please?" Lucky said desperately as his message ended.  
  
Emily sat heavily on the bed and tried to decide if she should call Lucky before or after her homework, or even at all. He was right of course, she just liked the responsibilities and how it made her too busy to think about things. He was right on all counts. She was too worried about Melissa and their relationship. Emily stalked over to the desk and looked at the work she had to do. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on it unless she got her and Lucky's argument over. She went back to the bed and dialed Lucky's number. She got his away message and left a short message. He had probably turned it off so he could concentrate on his work. That was a good thing sure; he would finally get some work done. But it was only a game of tag between her and him in their way. Emily walked up to the desk and started on her science.  
  
The next morning Lucky awoke not to his alarm, but his mom. Lucky opened his eyes and saw his mom smiling at him.  
  
"Mom?" Lucky croaked and leaned up, causing some papers to fall to the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was eight o'clock! He eyes opened up in shock. He was late for school! "Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"I turned it off as soon as I heard the news." His mom answered calmly. "I thought it best you sleep in."  
  
"So I could be late for school?" Lucky asked confused.  
  
"School is closed for the rest of the week. Something about the water pipes." His mom explained.  
  
"Really?" Lucky asked, surprised. He wished to get some extra time to get all the work that needed to be done, done, but didn't expect it to actually happen.  
  
"Yeah, it's your lucky day, pun intended." His mom said with a laugh. Lucky couldn't help it and laughed along with her.  
  
"I guess it is. When did I fall asleep anyway?" He asked and started to organize the mess of his bed.  
  
"Somewhere among one in the morning I believe. Your father walked in to check on you because he couldn't sleep." Laura said, standing up.  
  
"Is that how I got this blanket on me?" Lucky asked, not remembering if he had it or not when he fell asleep.  
  
"That would be your dad I suspect. Breakfast is on the table." Laura called as she shut his door.  
  
Lucky groaned and laid his head on his pillow. No school for the rest of the week. He could finish his work and him and Emily could probably hang out. Emily! Did she call him back last night? His curiosity overwhelming he got off his bed and went to the night stand to find it, oblivious to the mess of papers he had made. He played with his cell he got after giving Emily his first and found out he had a message. He had the urge to listen to it now, but his grumbling stomach got the best of him. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and found some scrambled eggs and bacon waiting for him. He quickly ate and drank all of his orange juice and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He went to the bathroom and showered, then went to his room and got dressed quickly. Maybe he could surprise Emily. As he made his way to his truck, he listened to his phone message.  
  
"Hey Lucky. It's Emily. I just listened to your message and I thought about it. You were right about all the things you said, so your apology is not really needed. I have to go though, so call me back whenever you get this message."  
  
Lucky got into his truck and shut off his phone. He put his key into the ignition and drove to Harberview Towers. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Jason's car drive out. He parked in a spot and took the elevator up. Lucky approached the door and thought about knocking, but liked to keep the idea of element of surprise. Lucky turned the knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door and entered into the living room. He quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen, where he heard some racket. He stopped at the entrance and watched the figure load the dishwasher. When she finished she stopped and rubbed her eyes, still oblivious he was present. He figured now was the right time to make his presence aware.  
  
"You really need to lock your door. You never know who might show up." Lucky said, and the form jumped up in surprise and turned around.  
  
"Jesus Lucky! You scared me half to death." Emily said, trying to calm her heart.  
  
Lucky chuckled and grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't help it. You just like to sneak up and scare the living daylights out of someone." Emily said sarcastically.  
  
"I saw Jason leave, did he know about school being closed?" He asked and took a seat on one of the chairs.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one who told me." Emily said and leaned against the area by the kitchen sink. She was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt along with a few accessories.  
  
"My mom told me myself. It came at the right time, huh?" Lucky asked about the circumstances of the situation.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would be working on all that stuff now." Emily said.  
  
"I will this afternoon. I figured we needed to talk more." Lucky stated his reasons of his visit.  
  
"I guess that would be a good idea. Did you get my message?" Emily asked and sat by the coffee maker on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yeah, so where does that lead us?" Lucky asked, sitting lazily in the chair.  
  
"I'm not sure. We both took that conversation way too personal." Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, our sharp comebacks didn't help any either." Lucky dully noted.  
  
"No, they didn't. But it was expected, I mean that's how we have survived for the past decade and more." Emily agreed.  
  
"We really need to stop doing that. So we okay?" Lucky asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, it seems that way." Emily answered leaning more to the front of the kitchen counter.  
  
"Good to know." Lucky groaned and got up from the chair and approached her. "So let me ask this question again with the knowledge that we have the rest of the week off from school."  
  
Emily stayed where she was and watched Lucky as he came closer. "What are you doing this Saturday?" Lucky asked confidently and stood in front of her, blocking her way if she wanted to retreat.  
  
"That's hard to say given the occurrences that we heard happened today." Emily smoothly answered.  
  
Lucky held back a groan, after he heard those words from Emily's mouth that he had expected. "Okay, what if we make a deal?" Lucky proposed.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Not another one."  
  
Lucky acted as he didn't hear her answer and didn't back away. "Just listen and decide to take it or not." Lucky continued as Emily looked at Lucky and said nothing. "Given the occurrences we have extra time to do our work that needs our immediate attention. So what if we make today chore day and I help you do all the chores you need done, and the rest of the week we could concentrate on our schoolwork. Then on Saturday we hang out and take Lulu and Melissa to the mall."  
  
Emily listened to Lucky and started to decide to accept the deal or not. It was a good one, she had wanted to check out the mall and Melissa did need sometime with Lulu. She and Lucky could finish all the chores she needed done today and the rest of the week she could get some serious work done. The deadlines of the work were approaching quickly. The last thing she needed was to do another couple over-nighters. The last one almost drove her to collapse.  
  
Lucky studied Emily's face and knew she was wavering and waited patiently for an objection or question. It finally came a few seconds after he thought that. "If I do take this deal, how would you describe 'hanging out'?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, while Melissa and Lulu have fun in that Build a Bar store we can check out the stores more to our tastes. Look around, try some stuff, and buy some stuff. Then we can take them home and maybe dinner and a movie?" Lucky said, trying to convince her to go.  
  
Emily's face scrunched up in thought. "I'm leaning towards yes, but one last question." She said studying him.  
  
"Ask it." Lucky said, glad that he was close and whatever the question he would answer it truthfully and do anything she wanted or needed.  
  
"Would this dinner and a movie be considered a date or just two friends hanging out?" Emily asked, but it felt like a challenge to Lucky more than a question.  
  
Lucky kept his mouth from falling and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Emily had got him there. Why couldn't she have just asked for specifics of the movie? He wanted to automatically say date, but look what happened last time that happened. If he said friends nothing more would happen between them and he and Emily would remain close friends. He didn't know if he could go on much longer just as friends. His mouth opened again and Lucky waited to say something until he came to a decision. What if he said something neutral, would Emily get mad in that circumstance? He had to try it.  
  
"What would you like it to be considered?" Lucky asked, almost stuttering.  
  
"Well..." Emily said, thinking of the answer for herself while Lucky waited for an answer that seemed so important. "I think we are going to have our first date on Saturday." Emily smiled and watched Lucky's jaw drop.  
  
"You're sure about that?" Lucky asked, almost fainting in shock. He had been so sure she would have said friends hanging out.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Emily's face scrunched up again, but not in thought, but confusion. "Doesn't the offer still stand?" Emily asked meaning them to become girlfriend and boyfriend finally.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I didn't expect you anytime soon to take me up for it." Lucky said, still trying to remain neutral without causing another argument.  
  
"I didn't expect myself to either, I just have been thinking about it and it sounds appealing." Emily said, before turning shy.  
  
Lucky smiled. "Okay, so we are taking our little sisters out to the mall and returning for dinner and a movie on Saturday for a first date as girlfriend and boyfriend." Lucky said, stating their plan out loud for any past ghosts to hear.  
  
Emily nodded and tried to stand up, but Lucky didn't move. "What?" Emily questioned him.  
  
"We need to seal the deal." Lucky grinned.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Emily said, their faces getting closer.  
  
"A kiss." Lucky said, grabbing her waist and moving closer to her.  
  
"A kiss?" Emily asked, her eyebrows rising.  
  
"Hmm." Lucky said as their lips met, and the deal was sealed.  
  
Author's note: Hey, there you have the ending. Was it as you imagined? Thanks for all the story fans that read and reviewed. You truly made this story make it as far as it got. Stays tuned for the final story of the trilogy and please review.  
The author of this story, cleopatral. 


End file.
